(2)The ElvenPrincess
by Me And Not You 1001
Summary: When King Thranduil is given a human child to protect on favor from a Great Elk, he does as asked and cares for her needs. Little does he know that the silent child will soon have every elf wrapped around her tiny finger, himself included. But with his growing love for this human child, will he ever find out what keeps her so silent and fearful? Post-Hobbit. T for abuse & self-harm
1. Chapter 1 Silent Child

**All elvish translations are in a seperate story titled The ElvenPrincess Characters and Phrases.**

I looked down at the small human critically. "What is your name?" I demanded harshly.

 **"Thrandruil, be kind to her."** Aran said. **"I like this little one and she is in my care."** I stare at him indifferently for a moment before turning my eyes back to the girl.

"I asked you something, can you not answer?" It was not as harsh this time, but Aran snorted warningly. The girl pressed closer to him and shook her head.

"You cannot answer?" I ask in disbelief.

She shook her head again.

"Why?"

She shrugged and shook her head. Then she gave a half-hearted coughed. It sounded deep and raspy. It was quite heartbreaking to think how much it must have hurt. I clasps my hands behind my back and studied her.

She was pale and rather thin. Her hair dark brown hair was braided into two braids, reaching about mid-back. She had a simple white dress with a purple overcoat. On her feet were two small black shoes. Peeking out from under her dress was a small gold chain that undoubtedly held a beautiful pendant. Her eyes were the most interesting though. They were a deep, vibrant blue, like a pure forest lake in the summertime. And despite her smallness, they held the brilliant spark of an intelligent mind.

I decided I was interested in this little human.

"Would you like to return to my home with me? You cannot stay here it is too open to the elements, you would become ill."

She studied me for a minute, her bright eyes soft and kind. Then she looked up at Aran. He looked back at her and nodded. She turned back to me, smiled softly and nodded.

I quiet liked her smile, it was like a small ray of light on a rainy day.

I turned and headed off in the direction of the palace. She waved to Aran before skipping along beside me. "She will want you to visit her. Send word when you wish and I shall bring her." I say offhandedly over my shoulder. Aran snorted and bound away deep into the forest to wherever his herd awaited him.

Before long the palace came into view. The guard at the gate bowed to me as I neared but open awe flashed across their faces as the little human bound up to them. She smiled at them and the two exchanged baffled looks. She pointed to Urúvion and beckoned him to bend down to her. He looked at me and I nodded, he bent. The girl rubbed his pale hair in her fingers and pointed at him. She made a strange gesture, sweeping her hand in an elegant circle around her face, but not touching it.

"I apologize, little human, I don't understand." He answered, pity in his eyes.

A perplexed flashed across her face. She pointed to him and then to me and to Bellrauthien. She pointed to his ears, hair, eyes, and patted his cheeks with a beautiful smile on her face. Then pointed at her own ears, hair, eyes, and cheeks. She sighed in a disappointed fashion. Then pointed to us once again and did the gesture again.

Urúvion looked up at me perplexed and a little more than confused as to who she was, what she was trying to say, why she was not using words, and why in Arda was she with me.

"She cannot speak." I clarified only a fraction of what may be going on in his head. "I believe she is trying to point out that we are elves and she is not."

The girl nodded excitedly. Then she ran to me and pulled my arm so I knelt at her level. She touched my ears gently and smiled, then touched her own and made a face, sticking out her tongue, crossing her eyes, and frowning. She pointed to my hair and face and repeated. I let out a chuckle as I understood what she was really trying to saying.

"Thank you, penneth. But just because you are not an elf, does not mean you are not beautiful."

She considered this for a moment before shrugging and waving my words away. She turned to go back to the two guards, before in a sudden spur-of-the-moment decision, she turned back and kissed my cheek, her face lite with the vibrant smile she carried.

Then ran off back to the guards. The guards tried to keep their faces straight as she played with them, trying to hide their surprise at the child's brash actions, and their smiles at her sweetness. I just smiled.

"Come, penneth. There is work to be done, we must move on."

She nodded and pulled Urúvion down and kissed his cheek, then repeated the gesture with Bellrauthien. They bowed to me again as I passed, but their faces were now bright with smiles as they watched the girl go along.

I did not have any idea who this child was or even her name. I did not know how Aran came by her or why he cared so much. I did know, however, that if I was not careful, this little human could steal the heart of every creature she meets.

Although, whether that would be a bad thing or not, remained to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2 Silent Light

**Thanks to reviewers, I'd name you but my wifi is shit and I don't own anything.**

Many strange looks appeared on normally respectful faces as they watched their king pass by with a strange, silent but bright human child. She ran from one elf to another, each one completely shocked, but equally charmed by her silent light. Even, Beinion and Alassien, my personal guards who had joined me as soon as I stepped inside the gates, could not keep their stoic faces impassive at her bright delight.

Not for the first time, or the last, I had to call her back to me, so I could continue on without losing her. "Come, penneth!" The child looked behind her, at me. She smiled before turning back to the elleth she was trying to communicate with and giving her a kiss on the cheek before running back to me.

She made the gesture in front of her face and pointed back at the elleth. I thought back to the encounter with the gate guards. "Penneth, does that mean beautiful?" The smile that spread across her face was as bright as the sun. She nodded eagerly, jumping up and down with excitement at my correct guess.

"Aran Thranduil." I turned. Antiel was walking toward me. "Rincavornon has asked, if I see you, to inform you that the traders from Lake-town arrived earlier today, while you were out. He had them housed in the western barracks for the ni—" She stopped dead as the child ran forward and stopped just in front of her with a sweet smile and a small wave. "Oh! Um—" She stared at the child for a moment before looking back at me.

She flushed when she met my gaze. "I—um—" She struggled to form coherent sentences while she could not help but watch, frozen in shock as the child danced about the corridor admiring everything.

I hid a smile and nodded to her. "Thank you, Antiel. Inform Galion and Rincavornon that I have returned."

I turned and moved to leave her as she curtsied. "Come, penneth." I called, then turned back to Antiel with a thought. "Oh, and Antiel," she turned back to me, "please have a room near mine made ready for the little one." I gestured to the girl as she danced away ahead of me. Antiel nodded, still stunned and unsure of what to say.

I turned away to hide my smile. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful elleth in all of my realm. Her long golden-red hair complimented her vibrant emerald eyes and alabaster skin perfectly. Her form was always relieving sight for my eyes and I never grew tired of watching her move. The grace she held, the effortless flow of her movements, the way her dress always moved with her.

If I could, I would gift her with a dress worthy of a queen, simply to see her in it. She was the most perfect creature I had ever beheld. Legolas and the twins would not be happy to hear me say so, nor, do I think, will they be happy about my adoption of the human child, but I enjoyed vexing my children, especially my eldest.

Legolas was very serious in many things, far beyond the few years that he held. I do not deny he is this way due to me and his mother. Nor will I deny that he will hate me for the child. He would see it as something I would never do and worry at it and why I decided to do it. I, in return, would never tell him it was simply as a favor from an old friend Although, there is also the chance, however slim, that he too will fall under the innocent girl's spell. That would not stop the feel of fear he might harbor at what I may do with her in the future, in any action to use her in my favor.

Not that there was much of a future with the girl, as she was human. Now, thinking on it, I may just end up sending her to Elrond, as he owes me a favor and would do a much better job with her than I. He would raise her as humans need to be raised and in time introduce her to the world of men and allow her to be married and die in her time.

My younger two children were a very different story. Extreme opposites of each other, so different they were identical, would be of opposite reaction to each other regarding the child. Which reaction they would eventually choose, I had yet to know. They were as unpredictable as a forest fire and as wild as a summer storm. I had loved watching them play as they grew, always loud and destructive, but so full of love. When my wife began to turn them against me, my cold faeless heart became what it is now. Legolas…he was forever out of my control, but I had hoped to fill the void that had developed within me, in the twins. They too were pulled from reach before I could ever learn to care again.

My brooding was broken through by cries of surprise. I glance up to see Galion, the child, and two ellith sprawled about on the floor. She was giggling hysterically and the three elves simply looked baffled. I let out a light chuckle and offer my hand to Galion.

He took it, his face one of pure shocked confusion. "Aran-nin." He bowed. I nodded to him. He turned and helped the two ellith to their feet. I bent and picked the giggling child up into my arms, resting her on my hip. She clutched my robes tightly, giggling more at the height she was now, awed at the view.

Both ellith curtsied. "Hir-nin, we apologize. We didn't see the child."

I nodded. "No harm done." Galion studied me with a puzzled expression.

"Aran-nin—" He stopped when the child held her arms out for him. He looked at me shocked, even more puzzled than before. I loosened my arms and leaned toward him so she could catch his neck. I released her, leaving him no choice but to hold her or let her fall. She was, I realized, a very whimsical child and for some reason, I found amusement and satisfaction in this realization.

The ellith fell upon her in an instant. "Hello, tithen-pen!"

"Aren't you just the prettiest pin ever to walk Arda?"

The child smiled shyly and hid her face in Galion's golden hair. I chuckled, figuring her sudden shyness was due to the compliments, but still I questioned her. "Oh, now you are shy, cugu-nin?" The ellith looked at me adoring smiles still playing on their lips and let out light chuckles. One brushed a loose strand of the child's hair back and all three caught the sight of her ears.

Galion looked at me perplexed. "Um—aran-nin? Why do you have a human child?" He asked.

I smiled and sauntered past around the corner. "I owed a friend a favor. I already told Antiel to make a room ready for her. Why not keep her entertained while I finish the paperwork Rincavornon wanted done?" I did not give any of them a backward glance as I sauntered away to my office.

Galion would have a fit about how to keep the child entertained, out of his hair, and still within his sight. He would want to keep an eye on her at all times, as I had given him the duty, but he too had work to do, and he did not know the first thing about children. I chuckled to myself. Oh, let him worry about it.

I was not worried about the child being frightened or anything, she had a bigger heart than anyone twice or three times her size and she would be able to get anything out of anyone of my staff. Even without being able to talk.

xXxX

 _Galion stared at the reseeding back of his king in utter shock. He looked back at Lindethiel and Aerlinniel, then at the small human child in his arms. She too was watching the king walk away. She looked over at the elf holding him and a smile broke out and she shrugged._

 _Lindethiel and Aerlinniel laughed brightly. "Well, aren't you sassy." The girl's smile brightened and she leapt from Galion's arms and into Aerlinniel's. She kissed the elleth's cheek and swept her hand in front of her face in the 'beautiful' sign._

 _"Oh, aren't you sweet!" Lindethiel leaned over her twin sister's shoulder and smiled at the girl. "What's your name, tithen-pen?" She made c's with her hands and brought them out and around like a flower blossoming. The two elves looked at each other, then at Galion. He shook his head._

 _"I don't know." He shrugged. "But we all have work to do." They all looked around at each other. The girl looked around at them as well. Then she squirmed until Aerlinniel set her down. She took Aerlinniel's hand and turned to Lindethiel for hers, then she looked up at the three taller beings expectantly._

 _They all shared a surprised laugh. "Guess she's ready to go."_

 _Galion chuckled. "Let's go."_


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Name

I sighed and stretched, downing the rest of my wine. I refilled it and looked back at the report I was trying to finish looking through. I let out another sigh. This was so tedious and exhausting. I rubbed my temples as an ache began to form there and my vision swam a bit as my head tried to inform me of its growing inability to function properly.

Damn all this work!

This was undoubtedly the reason I was known for being ill-tempered. Work, work, and more work. I would like to see someone else work as much I had to and not be ill-tempered.

I looked up at a soft knock. I hid my irritation with a stony wall and steadied my voice. "Enter!"

Beinion stuck his head in. "Hir-nin, Aerlinniel and Lindethiel wish to speak with you." Confused, I simply nodded. I think I may have heard mention of the two names from Antiel, in passing at one time or another.

The two maids that had been with Galion appeared in the doorway. One had the child sleeping on her shoulder. "hir-nin, the tithen-pen is asleep, what would you have us do with her?"

"Antiel was told to prepare a room for her. Dress her for bed and lay her down." The two curtsied and began to leave, but one—I could hardly tell them apart—turned back.

"We figured out her name, hir-nin."

"And?"

The two exchanged smiles. "After much mispronunciation and a few giggle fits, we found out it was Chloe."

"Chloe." I mused and they both nodded. "Strange name." Again they nodded. I gave a slight nod to them in return. "Thank you. Lay her down and the two of you are free for the rest of the evening."

Bright smiles lit their faces and they curtsied. "Thank you, hir-nin!" They left with a lot of giggling and quiet excitement between them.

I smiled to myself and returned to the report. But my mind was not on it. When I saw the ellith smile and giggle together, it reminded me of the twins. It warmed my empty heart and showed me there was something there, but something I could not have.

I sighed, deciding instead to think on the new bit of information I had just gained on the mysterious human child.

Chloe.

That was a strange name. And I could not help but wonder how they had figured it out. I chuckled to myself thinking on what it must have been like carting the child around all day. I had her for all of twenty minutes and it was slightly tedious, but amusing.

I let out an exasperated sigh the Royal Guard knocked, again. "Enter."

This time neither stuck their head in, rather Rincavronon, my Chief Adviser and elfling-hood friend, sauntered in with a mischievous smile on his face. "What is the matter, aran-nin?"

I growled at him. "What do you want, Aras?"

He chuckled. "Now, now, no need to be snappy." He sauntered past the desk and sat himself beside my fire, helping himself to my wine. "You know, even though you were trying to make things difficult for Galion, today turned out pretty okay, considering he had two maids carting around a human child behind him all day."

I leaned an elbow on my desk and resting my hand in it, turned to him. "Oh? And pray tell, how was she?" I did not like that he, of all people, was bringing this up to me. It never boded well when he brought up something I did, instead of me questioning myself. It meant he approved and sometimes that was more worrisome than having to argue with him about it. When Rincavornon agreed, especially with something so personal as adopting a human child, it meant he was doing what was best for me, because he believed I never bothered and my empty heart usually paid the price, and hardly ever was it a good thing, if never.

He looked at me full, all fun and mischief disappearing. "On a serious note, she is the most attentive child I have ever seen, especially for a human child."

"Attentive? That is odd word choice." I resisted the urge to growl at him again. He needed to quit beating around the bush and say what he wanted to say.

He shrugged. "Odd, but fitting."

"How so?"

"She dragged Lindethiel and Aerlinniel around behind Galion for the better part of the afternoon, watching and listening to everything he did and everyone he talked to. She kissed every single cheek she came across and hugged every single stone-faced warrior in the barracks and pinched-nosed noble in the library. However, when he took her down to the kitchens for a snack, she stuck around and followed Caunion as he fixed supper. He said she was absolutely fascinated by it all and never got in the way. Only after supper did she decided she wanted to help with cleanup and ended up soaked head to toe, while helping Randiriel and her maids clean the dishes." Rincavoronon chuckled. "The girls ended up just taking her clothes off and giving her a bath right there in the warm kitchen."

I smiled fondly at the memory of the young human. Imagine that, I know her for a few minutes and the little monster has my stone-cold heart in the palm of her tiny little hand.

I was still waiting for Rincavoronon to get to his point, though.

"What of her name?" I asked. "The twins said it was Chloe."

Rincavoronon burst out laughing. "Aye, now that was a task all in itself."

"How so?" I was dying to know how he knew all of this and if he was ever going to tell me to keep or not keep the child.

Rincavoronon chuckled. "She was standing on a stool watching Caunion show a new apprentice how to roll out pie dough, when she began spelling words in the flour. Caunion did not notice until she threw a ball of old dough at him." Rincavoronon burst out laughing all over again. "His face was priceless when the dough caught in his hair!"

I let out a light chuckle. Caunion was a very serious elf and hated getting dirty. Having a clump of pie dough in his hair would indeed be a sight to see. "She threw it to get his attention?"

Rincavoronon nodded still laughing. "She wanted him to see what she had spelt and she cannot yell with her hands."

I chuckled. "So what started them on her name?"

Rincavoronon let out another chuckle before taking a sip of wine. "She had spelt it. C-H-L-E-O. The fun part was watching the kitchen maids and apprentice cooks trying to sound it out. She was laughing and having as much fun as I was, watching them get it wrong time after time."

I chuckled again. "Yes, they did say there were many mispronunciations, but what I am wondering is why were you down in the kitchens to begin with?"

Rincavoronon smiled mischievously and finished the wine. "Word moves fast, especially when Antiel wants answers. I wanted to see and meet her."

I felt myself flush a little at the mention of the elleth. I shook my head trying to control myself, but Rincavornon's knowing smile did not help. "And?" I asked, more than a little sour. Finally, we were to his opinion.

"I like her," He stated simply. "She has your whole staff wrapped around her sweet little finger."

I smiled and stood. There it was, the entire reason he had brought up the subject. "Good, because she is staying." It was decided, Rincavornon's approval or not, she really had stolen my stone heart in but a few minutes. She was intelligent, bright, and innocent and this palace could do with a bit more of all of that. My children could throw themselves to the orcs for all I care, she was not going to Elrond. She was going to grow up an elvenprincess.

The lightness in Rincavoronon's mood fell away. "Thranduil, are you sure?"

I nodded. "I owe an old friend and I enjoy tantalizing my children."

Rincavoronon cracked a smile. "Yes you do."

We chuckled together. "I am not getting a thing done. I will turn in."

"Good night, Thranduil."

I sauntered out. "Do not leave the candles burning."

"Oh! Wait!" I looked back over my shoulder. Rincavoronon stood in the doorway of my study. "I almost forgot. Do you know of her cough?"

I nodded. "Yes, she pointed it out to me. It did not seem bad. Is it?"

Rincavoronon shrugged. "I do not think so, though I am no expert and humans really are a very weak race. I just wanted to make certain you knew, multiple people brought it up when I was asking about her."

I turned back and sauntered away, waving a hand at Rincavoronon. "I will have Nestarion look at her tomorrow."

Rincavoronon's chuckle followed me down the hall. "You are so dramatic, Oron!" He called after me. I merely smiled to myself and went to my room.


	4. Chapter 4 Silent Excitment

**Thank you, Reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I don't have a computer right now. Please reread the first three chapters, I edited them, so please take a look so you don't miss anything.**

It felt as if I had only just sunk into my dreams when I heard my door creak open. I pushed the noise away and rolled onto my back. If it was serious, the Royal Guard would wake me.

I sank back into my dreams, but was suddenly wrenched back out again by a high pitched fearful cry. I shot up and looked around confused. I could not find anything out of the ordinary, until I caught the small shape of Chloe huddled beside the wall, near the door.

"Oh! Cugu-nin, what is the matter?" I slipped out of the covers and moved to her. I knelt before her. "What is the matter, penneth?" She had her knees clutched close to her chest and her head bent down, light muffled sobs coming from her. She did not look up or acknowledge me.

I gathered the trembling girl into my arms and returned to my bed. I held her in my arms and rocked her gently as she cried. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my chest. She grew quiet after a time and simply laid against my chest. My heart fluttered, the adar within me loving the chance to finally hold, care for, and love a child.

"Cugu-nin, what has frightened you?" I whisper to her. She pulled away and looked up at me, tears shining in her lagoon-blue eyes. It amazed me to no end, how this small human creature could capture my heart of stone in the vastly short amount of time that I had known her. I was not one prone to displays love or affection, I actively to avoid them. My children, I loved them, but in a different way. They were my world, but it was one-sided. Due to the poisonous words their mother had fed them, throughout the time she had raised them, before her death, they had developed a severe dislike for me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Chloe placed her hand on my chest, over my heart. She watched as it moved up and down ever so slightly, with each beat. She glanced up at me and reaching up, placed her hand over my eyes. I automatically closed them under her small, soft fingertips. She kept them there for a small time.

When she removed them, I opened my eyes. She gave me a rather confused look. "What is it?" I ask softly.

She did not try to answer, just stared up at me. Finally she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. With a small smile, I slid back under the covers and laid down on my side, her small form pressed up against me. She curled into small ball and clutched my night tunic in her hands. Her breathing evened out and soon she was fast asleep. I followed her easily, promising myself to try and find out what had frightened her the next morning.

xXxX

The soft rustling of the bed sheets woke me the next morning. My eyes slid into focus, finding the child sitting just beside me with her small legs crossed, staring at my face. She made the 'beautiful' sign, sweeping her hand in front of her face.

I smiled and stretched, tucking my hands behind my head. "Thank you, cugu-pen. And how was your sleep?" She shrugged and pointed to her chest, then gave a rough raspy cough. I frowned. "Are you ill, penneth?" She shook her head, then nodded, then shrugged, obviously uncertain. "It is all right, cugu-nin. I will have my healer check you after breakfast." At those words her face lit up. With the tips of all her fingers touching, she made a gesture towards her mouth multiple times and began bouncing about the bed.

I could not help the chuckle that escaped me. She looked so happy and innocent. I was not sure how she did it, but she made my heart yearn for her company. It was a yearning I had not felt in a very long time.

Again, I loved my children, but the feeling was not mutual. Though I was hard and cold to all I met, my heart was still lonely. When I first agreed to marry the queen, I had hoped that we could learn to love each other, that hope was soon destroyed. She was cold and cruel and after the children were born, easily turned them against me. Though I feel a bit guilty, I was relieved when the queen died, but that did not cure my lonely heart, for my children still remember her teachings. Lonely, it seems, for the company of a pure and perfectly innocent little human, with bright habits and silent excitement.

Before I could calm her over-ecstatic desire to eat, I assumed, a knock drew both our attention to the door. Again, before I could react, she leapt off the bed and threw open the door. Antiel gasped and stumbled just a bit, surprised at the out-of-the-ordinary reaction to her knock. Recovering her shock quickly she bent to the excited child.

"Why, there you are penneth, I was looking for you."

Chloe pointed to herself in mock surprise and at Antiel's nod, pretended to blush and waved her away. I chuckled, but I cut short, freezing in awe as Antiel laughed as well. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was so angelic and pure I wished to capture it and keep it beside me that I could hear it always.

I was pulled out of my elfling-ish awe when Chloe jumped back on the bed. She made the gesture from before, when I first mentioned breakfast, and began tugging at my arm. I smiled down at her. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded exaggeratedly and made a strange gesture starting at her chest and going down to her stomach. Pushing aside my confusion at her constant signs, I slipped out of the covers and hoisted her onto my hip.

"Well, cugu-nin, if you wish to eat, you must first get dressed." She frowned and pulled a face, shaking her head. I frowned as well. "You will dress, cugu-nin." I stated sternly. "For if you do not, you will get no breakfast." Her frown deepened, but I noticed a strange look of fear flash through her deep blue eyes. I sighed. "Do you not want to look your best? For me?"

She looked up at my face. She studied me for a moment before, again, making the 'beautiful' sign, then she made a disgusted face and drew her pointer finger across her face and with her other hand pointed to herself.

I sighed again. Why did it feel like that was the sign for 'ugly'? "We will talk about your self-esteem concerns after breakfast." I set her down and pushed her toward Antiel, who had silently watching our exchange.

"Dress her in one of Maetharanel's old dresses, then bring her down to the breakfast hall."

She nodded and curtsied. "Yes, hir-nin."

"And send up Galion." She nodded and curtsied again, with another "Yes, hir-nin." I wondered for a moment how she would react if I told her how much it irritated me when she called me 'hir-nin', the thought passed quickly though, she was a maid after all and that would never change, no matter how beautiful I found her.


	5. Chapter 5 Silent Fear

I sat down for my breakfast, slightly irritated that Chloe and Antiel had not appeared yet. "Galion, have Caunion send up breakfast." He nodded and it was soon in front of me. Rincavoronon chuckled at my exasperated expression, but I did my best to ignore him. It was not until the meal was mostly done that Antiel appeared.

The door to the breakfast hall flew open and Antiel appeared out of breath and very worried. "Aran Thranduil! Come quickly, it's Chloe!"

I jumped to my feet, panic flying through my heart. "Prestad?!" As if on instinct, she grabbed my hand and pulled me dragging me through my halls at a dead run.

"She started coughing while I was dressing her. I didn't think it would hurt to go see Nestarion before breakfast, but she started coughing so hard that she couldn't breathe!" We arrived at the Healing Halls and were met by Nestarion's assistance.

"Hir-nin, Antiel, Hir Rincavoronon," She curtsied. "Nestarion says that the child has pneumonia. It is a human disease that causes fluid to build up in the lungs. It can cause death if severe enough."

We all exchanged looks, even Rincavoronon, who had apparently followed. "And?" I asked.

"And I am certain that she has had it unattended for a very long time." Nestarion's voice suddenly echoed down the corridor of the Healing Halls. I looked past the assistant to my long-time healer.

"What do you mean, Nestarion?"

The healer sighed, looking distinctly sad and worryingly unconfident. "It is bad, aran-nin. It could not come of a few nights in cold weather, it would have to come from weeks of cold nights and very little nourishment to make it as bad as it is."

I felt as if an icy hand had reached out and dug my heart out of my chest. This little light, this little bit of love…I had only had the smallest taste, and already I felt as if I would pass from this world without it. Being a father with children that do not love, then to be given the taste of what a child's love would feel like…No! I could not! Would not!

If this young creature died from this human disease, I will pass my throne to my eldest son and heir and pass beyond these shores. I had always thought, despite all that had happened to me, I would never find the breaking point from which I could never return, but somehow, this little human had created on within me, one frighteningly close to the surface.

To hear that the potentially fatal disease was the cause of long weeks of harsh neglect. It burned my stone heart and made my weak and forgotten fae weep. It did not seem right that something so sweet as Chloe could be hurt or neglected. I could not help but have an impending sense a fearful distaste for humans, they were so cold and cruel.

"I would like to see her." I stated softly. Honestly, I was rather surprised I could even speak at all, for the hard lump in my throat and the difficulty I found in breathing.

Nestarion nodded graciously and I did not miss the pity that shone in his eyes, though I did choose to ignore it. I was very pleased when he showed me into one of the rooms reserved for royalty, but it died quickly when I saw her small form laying on the enormous queen-size bed.

"I gave her a calming draught, to help slow her heart-rate and something to break-up the congestion in her lungs. I put no sleeping herbs in either, but she is young and small, so do not be surprised if she falls asleep."

I nodded and moved over to the large bed. There was no blanket on it, only linen sheets. Chloe lied at the very edge with her eyes closed, but when I bent and whispered her name, they opened. She offered me a small smile, but nothing reached the deep blue of her intelligent eyes, the doorway to her soul, they were slightly glazed and looked very tired.

"Chloe, cugu-nin," I whispered softly, "how are you feeling?"

She shrugged, then pointed to her chest and coughed, a rough raspy cough.

I nodded. "I know." Before thinking better of it, or considering the intimacy, I bent and kissed her forehead. To my fear and horror, it was alarmingly warm. "Nestarion!" I demanded harshly. "Do you know that she has a fever?!"

The elegant elf nodded with a slight bow. "Yes, aran-nin. I'm afraid it goes with the severity of the disease. I gave her herbs for that as well." He paused. "Though I know you may disapprove, hir-nin, I believe it better for you to leave her, that she may sleep."

I looked back at her. In the large bed, she looked so much thinner than when I had gotten her from Aran, and surrounded by white linen made her look paler, as well. "Are you tired, cugu-nin?" She nodded slowly and her eyes began to droop.

With a defeated sigh, I stood. It was best to let the healers to their job, and me do mine. I knew nothing of children, truth be told, and even less of humans, let alone human children. I turned away, but stopped suddenly at whimpered half-sob. Turning back, I saw Chloe staring straight at me, her thing pale arm reaching for my hand.

I looked to Nestarion. He nodded and brought a chair, setting it beside Chloe's head. "She will be asleep before long, aran-nin, then you will be free."

I nodded absentmindedly and sat. I held Chloe's small pale hand in mine and as Nesterion had said, she was asleep within a few moments. I freed my hand from hers and with reluctance I had not shown in many years, returned to my duties at the King of the Woodland Realm. That small human child in the big white bed was never far from my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 Silent Song

"Thranduil!" Rincavornon's voice suddenly shouted, causing my ears to ring annoyingly.

"What?!" I snapped, looking over at my best friend, who sat in one of the chairs beside the fire in my office.

"What yourself!" He snapped back. "What is the great idea of ignoring me?"

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "I apologize, Aras. I did not realize you were speaking to me until you shouted."

My best friend studied me for a moment, then stood with a sigh. "Thranduil, you might as well go to her. You are getting nothing done and helping no one, by sitting in here brooding."

I frowned. "But—"

"But nothing. The queen only ever kept you from the healing wings to cause you more pain. I would not doubt it a bit if that child wanted you at her side while she was ill. She also seems to have connected herself to you and Nestarion would probably find it easier to work with her if you were there."

I sighed. "Are you certain?" I did not want to be there if she did not want me, but I yearned for her presence and desired her bright smiles.

Rincavornon nodded. "Yes, I am certain. Leave! Get out of here! You are doing nothing but giving me a headache with your brooding."

I smiled and rose. I stepped out the door and was instantly flanked by Narylfiel and Carsuithon, the two Royal guards for the day. "Carsuithon?" I asked as we made our way to the Healing Halls

"Hir-nin?"

"Where is Feredir? Has he returned from his vacation?" It was the code we had developed when I desired information on my children. They were secretive and did not appreciate me asking after them. Feredir always went with them, so I asked after him instead.

"No, hir-nin. We have not heard of him since he took his leave, with your permission."

I nodded. "Inform me of his retur—"

"Aran Thranduil!" Antiel's voice suddenly called. We turned. She ran to reach us. "Hir-nin!" She exclaimed, looking rather flustered and more than a little annoyed.

"Yes, Antiel?"

She took a deep breath and with a look of apprehension, released her news. "Hir-nin, your children have returned."

Letting out a soft moan as if someone had hit me in the gut, I pointed to Narylfiel. "Return to my office and retrieve my robes. Tell Rincavornon to meet me in the throne room in five minutes."

"Yes, hir-nin." She bowed and took off down the corridor at a dead run.

I looked to Antiel. "Antiel," I said softly. She tilted her head and studied me. "Will you do me a favor?" She nodded. "Go to Chloe. Check on her. Send word to me of her condition, then stay with her. Please?"

She flashed me a very beautiful and kind smile. "Of course, aran-nin." She curtsied and moved past us, but I caught her hand.

She stopped and turned with a confused look in her eyes. "Do not let my children find out about her until I am there with her. I will not have you, nor her, face them alone."

She nodded and curtsied again, giving my hand a very subtle squeeze. "Of course, aran-nin." She was gone in a flash and with a sigh, I turned and headed toward the throne room, Carsuithon at my heels.

xXxX

I sat high up on the Woodland Throne as my three children entered the room. Rincavornon stood at the bottom of the dais stairs with Carsuithon and Narylfiel stood near the side door that I had entered through. Legolas, my eldest son and heir, entered in the lead. He wore the dark green garb of the Forest Guard and knee-high brown boots. His sword was at his hip, his twin knives still on his back, accompanied by his unstrung bow and quiver of arrows. He wore a dark cloak, but the hood was down and his platinum hair was free of all braids. He was tall, nearly as tall as me, by the looks of it and his alabaster skin now shown more ivory due to his time in the sun. His eyes, identical to mine, were icy and hard.

Flanking him on either side was the twins. Cundmaethor was on his right, dressed exactly like his brother but the only weapon he had was the sword at his hip. His ebony hair and deep brown eyes contrasted his elder brother and twin sister so much it amazed, even now, hundreds of years later. His elegant and regal barring, alabaster skin, and dark hair reminded me of his mother.

Maetharanel, on the left, was so opposite her twin and alike her elder brother, it would have made sense if they were the twins. She looked exactly as Legolas and I did with long lengths of silvery-platinum hair and ice-blue eyes. Her skin was ivory toned just as Legolas' and dressed in the uniform of the Forest Guard, she looked like a lethal weapon of mass destruction. She carried a bow, just as Legolas did, though none but me could challenge his excellent ability. She also carried throwing knives that I knew she hid all over her person, and a twin pair of swords, not unlike my own.

Behind the three came the six Royal Guards that accompanied them on every outing they went on, including Feredir, the Captain of the Royal Guard. When they stopped at the foot of the dais, I stood.

"Mae athollen, hin-nin. Guren linna a chened le." I greeted.

Legolas bowed. "Mae g'ovannen, Adar." He stated formally. The other two followed his example.

Retraining a sigh, I nodded. "Glassen an achened le." I stood and descended the stairs. "Please, join me for supper and let us hear tell of your journey. How is Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian?"

Legolas bowed. "We would be honored to join you, aran-nin. The Lord and Lady of Imlardis are well and send their love."

I nodded, then looked past him at Maetharanel. "Mae tollen na mar, iell-nin. You are growing more beautiful every day."

"Le fael, Adar." She answered softly, in obligation.

"Mae g'ovannen, Cundmaethor. Mae carnen. I am proud of you."

Cundmaethor bowed stiffly. "Le fael, Adar."

I began to say more, but Rincavornon stepped up beside me. "Thranduil," he whispered, "Antiel sends a message."

"A moment." I held up a hand to my children and backed away a few steps. I turned to Rincavornon. "What is it?"

"She says to make your excuses quickly. The child is burning with fever and delirious. She calls for you as she hallucinates."

I frowned as warm fear swept through my body. "Hannon le, Rincavornon."

I returned to my children. "I am happy at your return, hin-nin, however an unfortunate emergency calls me away. I will join you for supper later."

The three exchanged looks, but I pushed down the hurt and left the throne room. As soon as I was out of sight, I pulled of my formal robes, threw them at Narylfiel and ran.

I nearly ran into Nestarion's assistant as soon as I reached the Healling Halls. "Oh! Aran Thranduil! Thank the Valar! She calls for you, hir-nin and we cannot calm her!" The poor elleth looked near histerical.

I nodded, but instead of entering in a rush, I slowed myself down and took a deep breath. I caught to sound of young cries and Nestarion giving orders. I opened the door and instinctively my hand went to my nose. The room smelt strongly of herbs and sickness. Nestarion was quickly mixing something at a table covered in medicine. Antiel was holding down Chloe's small body as she struggled and cried.

With confident strides masking my fear, I went to the beautiful elleth and the small human. "Thranduil!" she gasped, not realizing she had forgotten to use my title. "She calls for you!"

I nodded and sat on the bed as Antiel moved aside for me. Chloe's eyes were open but glazed with fever and her hair was damp with the sweat that glistened over her whole body. She trembled and shivered, chills wracking her poor frame. I took a cool wet cloth and began bathing her hot forehead.

"Chloe, cugu-nin? I am here."

Her glazed eyes found me. "Daddy?" She whispered and my heart restricted as her sweet voice used the human endearment for their fathers. "She left me out again, Daddy." Her voice was soft and sad.

I smiled sweetly, masking my emotions. "It is all right. I am here." It unnerved me that she called me her daddy, but I felt she was reliving a memory.

She reached out weakly. "Hold me, Daddy! Please, I'm so cold! I don't want to be out."

I looked to Nestarion as he appeared at my side and handed me a clay cup. "Have her drink this, hir-nin. It will bring down her fever, then it may be a good idea to hold her, it would make her feel better."

"I will hold you, penneth." I said softly turning back to her. "But you must drink this first." I lifted her head and she began to drink. She coughed and sputtered at the liquid at first, but then it went down and was gone.

"Will you hold me now?" She asked softly. I nodded and took her small form into my arms. I let her head rest on my chest, her small body was light in my arms.

"Hir-nin," Nestarion said softly. "I must replenish the herbs in this room. It would do her well to get some sleep, if you can manage."

I nodded, but as soon as he left I let out a frusterated sigh. "I know not how to care for a child." I stated to Antiel.

She moved closer, a smile playing on her lips. "It does not take knowing, it takes loving, aran-nin." She tucked a linen sheet around Chloe's warm body and kissed her cheek softly. "Try singing, hir-nin. She would love your voice."

I could not help but raise my eyebrow at her. "You have heard my voice?"

She flashed me a gorgeously mischievous smile. "I am your maid, hir-nin. There are always things you do when you think you're alone, when you forget I am near." I could not help the small flush that appeared on my cheeks at her words. She chuckled. "Fear not, aran-nin. I have yet to catch you doing anything truly embarrassing and blackmail worthy."

My blush grew, but she turned away and began airing out the room. Opening the door and the windows to let in the warm summer breeze and take out the sick smell. I looked down as Chloe whispered softly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Sing to me, Daddy. Will you sing my song, Daddy?"

I took a deep breath. I did not know 'her song', but I did remember the song my ada had sang to me when I was young and worried.

Wandering child of the earth  
Do you know just what you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way

 **Thank everyone for their reviews. I'm sorry if I broke you, but as all my characters know "Every Happy Ending Must Be Earned". Anyway, the song is Wander's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa.**


	7. Chapter 7 Silent Love

**WAIT! I POSTED TWICE TODAY! DON'T FORGET TO READ CHAPTER SIX FIRST!**

I rocked the sleeping child long into the night, completely forgetting my promise to join my children for supper. She felt so perfect and right, laying in my arms as I stared up at the stars, remember times when I was loved unconditionally by my family. It had been so long since I had seen Ada, but still I remembered his kind smiles. Nana's beautiful eyes, ever full of love and knowledge. And Ithilwen…my beautiful sister, she had been forever there with a mischievous smile and a prank to laugh about.

It hurt so terribly to think about them all, but the singing of my elfling-hood song brought back memories I thought I had long forgotten.

Just then, I felt a slight tingle on the back of my neck. Knowing I was being watched I turned and my eyes met the identical icy blue of Legolas'.

"A child?" He asked coldly. "So, you've finally replaced us."

My heart lurched at his accusation and my fae yearned for him, but pushing that aside I shook my head. "No, replacing would suggest that I was getting rid of you. I would never send any of you away."

One dark eyebrow rose and he gave me a disbelieving look. "Oh, yes. The Elvenking loves his children, it is so obvious."

His cold jab made me want to break something, but with Chloe asleep in my arms, I pushed aside my temper and acted the adult. "Yes," I agreed. "The only ones who do not seem to believe that are the children in discussion."

Legolas scoffed. "Oh, don't even pretend! You don't love us and never did!" he snapped, the look of anger made his fair features look animalistic, a trait he got from me.

I sighed. They never believed my words and it hurt more than I wished. I wished I could hate them as much as they did me, but it just did not happen. I was bond to them as a father, and nothing could change that. "Keep your voice down," I answered softly. "She is ill and needs sleep."

The anger in his eyes turned to rage. "Of course! Put your new child before the ones you are still stuck with!"

Chloe stirred at his angry shout and she sat up in my arms. She looked at me and threw me a sleepy and questioning look. "Hush," I whispered, "go back to sleep, Cugu-nin." I hugged her close, ensuring she had indeed gone back to sleep before I returned my attention to Legolas.

I threw him an angry glare. "I asked you to keep your voice down. I do not care how angry or hurt you may be, she is an ill child and you do not hurt her because of your feelings for me."

Legolas scoffed again. "As if I'd be hurt at anything you'd do! That would require me to care, but I don't!" With that he turned and disappeared down the hall.

I sank down onto the chair beside the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. I was very glad Antiel had left and Nestarion was still gone. They did not need to hear the problems of the Royal Family nor see their king so weary and defeated.

"Hir-nin?" the voice of Nestarion's assistant made my heart jump. I looked up at her small form, standing in the doorway, light of the corridor casting her a tall shadow on the floor.

"Yes, uh—"

"Melda, hir-nin."

"Yes, Melda?"

She pulled a lock of her dark hair over her shoulder and twirled it around her finger. "Might I make a suggestion, toward your trouble with Prince Legolas?"

I threw her a withering look. "So, you heard?"

She flushed. "It's hard not to, Hir-nin."

I thought on it. What could this young healer know that would change things? Whatever it is, she believes I have not thought of it, so would it really hurt to hear? "I will hear you." I finally answered.

"Well, hir-nin. Legolas has often mentioned to me—"

"Legolas has mentioned to you? How are you on title-less and mentioning terms with my son?" I asked.

The blush returned to her cheeks. "Um…" She did not answer, simply cleared her throat. "Anyway, he has told me often, that…" she stopped and looked down. In the light of the corridor, I saw the glistening of a tear slip down her alabaster cheek. "They think you don't love them."

"I am fully aware of that!" I snapped. This was stupid, she was saying things I already knew.

"But, they don't think that because they want it to be true." She suddenly said very fast. "They think it because they were told so, but wish it to be false more than anything!"

Everything about me seemed to freeze. 'But wish it to be false more than anything!' The words echoed through my mind over and over, until I finally found the voice to whisper, "She told them I didn't love them?"

The young elleth nodded. "They love you, hir-nin, but were always told you did not. Why would they question it, no matter the pain it causes?"

I did not know how to react. "What of all the times I have reached out?" I asked her, perhaps more harshly than I meant, as she flinched.

"They believe you are teasing them, causing them pain as their naneth always did."

I stood, turning away from the healer, staring out the window and up at the stars. "Hannon le, Melda." I whispered softly, not having the voice for much else.

My children loved me.

It gave me more hope for the future than I have had since I married the monster that was their mother.

 **Sorry, if any of you were confused because of the fast posting, but after being all fluffy and tough, I wanted to give you all a little hope. I also am hoping by being nice, Thranduil will give me Chloe back, because he's being possessive after I considered letting her die. (Don't worry, he's fully convinced me out of the notion.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Silent Pain

**Okay, I am super sorry it took so long to update. This is the beginning of when it gets into what happened to the poor royal children. I changed the rating to T because the abuse they endure is not nice. Cry for them, but also know, it gets better, I promise.**

Early the next morning, I was woken by Antiel's soft voice. "Hir-nin, do you wish to change, before breakfast?" She asked softly.

I nodded still groggy from sleep. I rose from my chair and let Antiel take Chloe from my arms, before leaving the room and making my way to my own, not feeling awake or particularly kingly, but doing a good job of pretending. Holy Eru, I hate mornings. They are the worst.

"Aran-nin?" A smiled slightly, recognizing the voice of Feredir. I turned and he bowed to me. "Good morning, Aran-nin. How are you this morning?"

I growled at him, playfully. "How do you think I am, Feredir? You know just as much as anybody how much I hate mornings.

My friend laughed. "Tis true, Aran-nin, tis true. I simply came to report that all was well during our travels and I am going to take the next week off, because I am not going to deal with your family anymore than I have to." His voice was cheerful, but underneath I sensed there was something truly concerning as to why he did not want to 'deal' with us.

I nodded. "Go ahead. You do more than you are payed for, mellon-nin."

Feredir threw me a look. "Yes I do, I'm just waiting for you to do something about that."

I chuckled. "Nice try. I shall think on it."

He bowed, "Well, good morning and I am going back to bed." Then he turned to leave, but not before I caught the last of his works. "Sure, you will."

I smiled and retreated to my room. I pulled off my tunic and boots tossing them across the room, irritating myself but promising myself I would pick them up later. The smile Feredir had brought to my face had already disappeared. I let out an exasperated sigh, thinking of the exchange with Legolas last night. He would have told the twins already. Then I thought of my conversation with Melda. What was I to do? What could I do?

One of the Royal Guards knocked on the door, I did not remember nor did I particularly care, who was on duty at the moment, I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Begrudgingly, I answered, "Enter."

"Hir-nin," Narylfiel poked her head in, then blushed and turned her eyes away. "I apologize, hir-nin. Antiel wishes to enter."

I waved my hand in exasperation. "Yes, whatever!" I snapped and she bowed out. The door opened again, but I had turned away, anger filling my heart. Antiel knew Melda, as did Narylfiel. Females tell each other everything, meaning, both knew and neither ever bothered to say anything.

"Antiel?" I asked softly.

"Yes, hir-nin?" Her answer was hesitant, as if she could feel my anger, though I had yet to even say anything.

"How well do you know Melda?"

"Well, she is my best friend." The surprise was evident in her voice, as was the concern.

"If she is your best friend," I stated, my voice still as soft as ever, "then there is no doubt she would have told you all that my eldest son says to her."

"Yes," She said slowly and for reasons beyond my comprehension, I felt very betrayed.

"I have known you for a long time, Antiel. You do as much to care for me as Galion and Rincavornon do, yet you never thought to speak to me on this?"

"I know not of what you speak, Hir-nin, but you sound angry with me." The surprise and hesitation turned to hurt and confusion, still I did not turn to look at her.

I remained silent until suddenly all those many years of watching my children from afar burst forth. "I am! Damn it! I am angry and I am hurt!" I flung around to face her. "And I am confused."

She stood frozen, my tunic in her hand. Her eyes were a mixture of hurt, confusion, and fear. I deflated at the fear, never did I want her, of all people, to fear me. "I apologize, Antiel." I finally whispered softly. "I take my frustration out on you, when it is not your fault."

Her reply was long coming. "Hir-nin-"

"Do not call me that, Antiel." I interrupted wearily, lifting a hand to my face. "Please, call me Thranduil. It is wearying to constantly hear it from any I come in contact with."

She went silent, staring down at her feet, her delicately beautiful fingers toying the the fabric of my tunic. "Thranduil," she began softly, "I understand now what you are referring to and wish to give my reasons for never speaking to you on it." I regard her silently, never knowing what to feel nor how to react to any of what I am thinking. "When Prince Legolas finally spoke to Melda on his feelings and wishes toward you, she instantly came to me. She was angry and upset, she cried for nearly three hours. She was angry at you for never going to them, when they cared for you so much, angry that you never knew, even angry at me, that I could care for you when you were so ignorant. She believed you to be heartless and stupid."

I jerked involuntarily, dropping to my knees as I suddenly seemed so unable to carry my own weight. It did not know how to feel or react, or even which part of her sentence to react to. She knelt before me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please, hi-Thranduil, hear me out." I nodded numbly, never looking away from my hands, lying useless in my lap. "I was at a loss to why she thought what she did, when she finally told me the story, I was heartbroken, hurt, confused, even angry. I was so lost as to how you could not have seen what was happening, when so often before, I had seen you be so observant and perceptive." It was me who was lost now. What did she mean? What had happened? What was it that I obviously did not notice?

Antiel shook my shoulder gently. "Aran-nin, please, listen." She sighed. "I will tell you what Legolas told Melda, but please keep in mind, he nor Melda know better." I looked up at her. Her beautiful eyes were full of pain, but she also looked hopeful. She smiled at me softly, before settling down beside me.

xXxX

 _Young Legolas Thranduilion watched from a dark corner as his ada knelt before a young orphaned ellon. He said something to the elfling, causing the boy to smile. Legolas sighed as his ada kissed the boy's head and stood, turning to his head maid to say something. Why couldn't his ada love him, even just a little, like he did that orphan boy that Legolas didn't even know. His heart heavy and sad, the young prince turned to leave the scene_

 _"Legolas!" The young boy jumped as his nana's voice suddenly snapped from the corridor to his left._

 _Legolas stood up straight and turned to the queen. "Yes, Nana?"_

 _"What are you doing?" She asked sternly._

 _Legolas looked behind him, to where the king still stood speaking with the maid, but now joined with Lord Rincavornon and Galion. Involuntarily, he let out a soft sigh. "Nothing, Nana."_

 _The queen looked to where the boy was looking, then to the boy. "Legolas," the softness in her voice was something Legolas had not heard in a very long time, causing him to turn to her in surprise. "Legolas, I know you wish more than anything for your ada to love you, but I am sorry, it shall never happen."_

 _Tears appeared in Legolas' face and the queen held out a hand for him to take. "Come here, ion-nin, I will show you something." Drawn by the queen's soft voice and the need for love and affection, the innocent young elfling followed his nana._

 _"Ion-nin," The queen stopped the boy in an old corridor. On one wall, all along the way were lines and lines of paintings. Taking him to the very end of the corridor, she stood him before a large portrait. The king stood tall and beautiful as he ever was, but his eyes were cold and emotionless. "Look upon him, ion-nin. The coldness of his eyes. The lovelessness of his expression."_

 _The queen jerked him around to face her. "He hates you!" She snapped coldly. "He hates you and always will! No one loves you, orcling!" She shook him violently as tears began to stream down his face. "You are nothing and no one loves you! When he shows you kindness, when he says he loves you, it is to give you pain! No one cares for you! You are ugly and stupid and useless! You are a monster." She pulled the poor child forward by his collar until she was mere centimeters from his face. "Never forget this, scum." She snapped darkly, before shoving the crying boy away, violently, and leaving him sobbing in the dark abandoned corridor._

-58 YEARS LATER

 _Legolas Thranduilion marched down the corridor and stopped before the king's study. One of the guards knocked, reported who wished to enter, and allowed the young prince in. Legolas took a brief moment to marvel at his ada's study. So rarely did he get to go in there, he found it amazing. It showed so much more of the king's character than ever he'd seen before, but this was not why he was there._

 _"Aran-nin." Legolas bowed fluidly._

 _The king looked up from the paper he was writing on and the young prince thought he saw hurt flash across the king's beautiful eyes, but pushed the thought aside, telling himself he would get the answer now. "Yes, ion-nin?"_

 _"Ada," he started, then stopped. He looked down at his booted feet. How could he say this? What could he say? What if what all that Nana said was true? He would be angry and vengeful. Legolas might even be struck._

 _"Why don't you sit, ion-nin?" The king offered, his voice gentle._

 _The young elf did, sitting on one of the plush chairs, at the very edge, never relaxing for a moment. The king regarded him silently, his eyes expressionless, never showing even a flicker of what he was thinking. "Ada," the boy started again, then taking a deep breath, he looked up into the king's eyes. "Do you love me, Ada?" He asked bluntly, subconsciously tensing for any anger that may soon be directed toward him. He'd been gathering the courage to come to his ada with this question for years. It was a make or break moment for the young prince._

 _Surprise flashed across the king's face, followed quickly by pain. "Oh, Legolas! Of course I love you!"_

 _Tears appeared in the elfling's eyes and against his better judgement, his next words came tumbling out. "If you love me, then why do you never come?!"_

 _Confusion joined the surprise within the ice of the king's eyes. "What do you mean, ion-nin?"_

 _Before the boy answered, the door opened and the beautiful figure of the queen stepped in the office. "Legolas," she said curtly, "I wish to speak with your ada, go to your room."_

 _Identical frowns mirrored the two ellyn's faces. The boy rose obediently, his eyes downcast and his posture defeated. "Yes, Naneth."_

 _The boy left the room, never noticing the pained and sorry expressions in the eyes of the two Royal Guards. Back in his room, the poor boy slumped against his door, and, again against his better judgment, began to sob._

 _"Legolas?" The soft voice of his sweet sister made the prince look up. The twins stood on his balcony hand in hand, staring at their elder brother._

 _He smiled sadly at them. "It's okay, May. I'm okay." Before more could be said, Legolas was shoved forward as someone attempted to open the door. The elfling shrieked in surprise and scrambled out of the way. The imposing figure of his naneth caused fear to fly through his heart. The boy jumped to his feet. "Nana! I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"_

 _He was cut off as a violent slap sent him crumbling to the floor. "I don't want your excuses, brat." She snapped. She bent, grabbing him roughly by the chin, forcing him to look at her. "If you ever go to your ada again, I'll beat you so hard you'll cry for a week! Is that clear?"_

 _The boy nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. The queen shook him violently, "I said. Is. That. Clear?"_

 _"Yes, Nana." The boy sobbed. "It's clear, Nana."_

 _"Good!" She snapped, releasing him roughly, and rising to her feet. She glared at all three of her children. "He doesn't love you," she said coldly. "He never has and never will. Don't get any stupid ideas that anyone will ever love you. You're all monsters. You were sent here because you are bad and need to be punished."_

 _With those cold and world breaking words, the queen turned and stormed out. The twins ran to their brother and Legolas gathered them into his arms, all three crying together._

I could not breath for what I had heard.

 **Sorry, I am heartless and terrible, but again, it will get better. To clarify, in the first flash back, Legolas is about six in human years, in the second, he's about thirteen and the twins are around six.**


	9. Chapter 9 Silent Cries

**I'm sorry guys. I truly am. This is all very terrible and Thranduil feels like shit for it, but it will get better, I promise...after it gets worse.**

I could not breath for what I had heard.

My mind could hardly grasp the concept. My wife hadnot just kept my children from me, she had beaten them, brutally. The tears that filled my eyes with a cloudy film, now broke free and streamed down my cheeks, yet I felt no remorse at the break in my kingly character, only pain and rage. Antiel leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. Any other time and I probably would have reveled in such an intimate gesture from her, but at that moment all I wanted to do was go to Mandos' Halls and kill that monster again, painfully, brutally, and in every way I know she would fear.

"I am sorry, Thranduil. Many knew of the harsh treatment of the children, but none but until she was dead none of us knew the full extent of it. For the longest time, we assumed you were aware, at least a little, however, over time, we learned that you saw the children about as often, or less than, any of us as servants or non-family members. There was nothing any of us could do and no one would risk the queen's wrath on themselves or the children, in order to bring it to your attention."

"I was beaten for helping." A new voice said, causing us to pull apart in surprise and looking to the door. Melda stood, her arms full of towels, a sad and heavy expression in her eyes.

Antiel smiled sadly, "And you were just as sweet now as you were then."

I frowned, what could she mean by that? What did the young healers character have to do with being beaten by my wife? "She beat you?" I asked, promising to come back to the confusing thought later. The more prominent one now was: Why would she have cause to beat Melda? Melda did not have very many years on the twins, which meant 'then' she was younger even then Legolas was, it made me fear for when she started to hit the twins, as well.

"Yes," Melda answered. "She threatened me once, then slapped me hard enough to knock me to the ground another time."

"Why?"

A cold smirk marred Melda's tender features. "The bitch thought she could keep me from helping her children, if they can even be called hers, she doesn't deserve them."

Antiel pulled me to my feet and pointed to one of my chairs beside the fire. "Why don't you sit and Melda will tell you of how she came to be so close to Prince Legolas." She smiled, before taking the towels from Melda's hands and gesturing for her to join me. She did, with a slight blush on her cheeks. I sighed with a smile, she may be a healer and used to seeing it all, but apparently it is different when it is me. I could not help but wonder, offhandedly, if it was because of my looks or because I was king.

"Antiel," I said softly. "Bring me a robe."

xXxX

 _The queen jerked him around to face her. "He hates you!" She snapped coldly. "He hates you and always will! No one loves you, orcling!" She shook him violently as tears began to stream down his face. "You are nothing and no one loves you! When he shows you kindness, when he says he loves you, it is to give you pain! No one cares for you! You are ugly and stupid and useless! You are a monster." She pulled the poor child forward by his collar until she was mere centimeters from his face. "Never forget this, scum." She snapped darkly before shoving the sobbing boy away violently and leaving him sobbing in the corner._

 _The young silvan elf watched in horror at the painful scene. As soon as the queen was from sight, the small elleth crept forward and crouched before the sobbing prince. "Are you alright, hir-nin?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle._

 _The boy looked up, a cold angry look in his icy eyes. "Go away, stupid Silvan elf! I don't need your help!" He buried his head back in his knees and continued to cry quietly._

 _The girl jerked back startled, looking to cry herself, but upon thinking she decided it was alright that the boy had yelled at her. He was called mean things and it made him feel bad, she wouldn't blame him because he said something mean, she'd help him to be nice._

 _She stayed crouched for a moment, watching to see if he'd do more, before crawling to the boy's side and settling herself down comfortably on her bottom. There they sat side by side for a long time, before the boy stopped his crying, stood and began to walk away._

 _"I'll be here tomorrow, if you want." The girl called to the prince's retreating figure. They may not have said anything, but the girl's Ada had told her, sometimes just being there helps._  
 _The small boy stopped, but didn't look back. He stood silently for a moment, before continuing on._

 _The next day, the young Silvan girl sat underneath the cold portrait of the king in the dimly lit corridor, drawing her legs to her chest, and resting her chin on her knees. After about ten minutes, the soft footsteps of an elfling caused her to look up. The young prince stood staring at her, equal mixtures of anger and gladness in his eyes._

 _"What's your name, Silvan elf?" He asked harshly._

 _The girl smiled. "Melda," she answered, patting the carpeted ground beside her. She didn't mind that he still harsh, his nana probably already said mean things to him today. She'd make it better though, because she wanted this boy happy, not because he was a prince, well, the prince, but because he made Melda feel...Melda didn't know what she felt when she saw him, other than sadness and anger, but she liked it and she wanted him to feel it and like it, too._

 _The boy looked at her for a moment, before sitting down beside her. "Why do you care about me?" He asked, coldly._

 _"Why not? Your nana is mean to you and I hate her because she's mean. You never do anything for her to be mean to you, but she is."_

 _"How do you know?" He asked bitterly._

 _"Know what?" Melda asked in return._

 _"That I never do anything bad?"_

 _Melda thought about this. "Because you cry." She answered simply. "You cry and ask questions. If you were bad, you would know why she hit you and said mean things, but you don't. And besides, adults aren't supposed to say mean things to kids, even when they're mad, they know better and they're bigger than little kids, if they hit them, it would hurt. My ada says it's bad to hit kids, we don't learn if we're in pain. Do we?"_

 _The boy didn't answer, just drew his legs to his chest and buried his head in his arms. His sobs were soft, but could still be heard. The little girl sighed softly. She didn't mind that he didn't answer, he didn't have to, she'd even be quiet if he wanted, she just wanted him to never have to cry again, and always be happy._

 _After a while, the little girl leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. "If you want," she whispered, "I will be here everyday."_

 _The boy stopped his sobbing and looked up, tears still blurring his eyes. "Really?" he asked softly._

 _She smiled. "Really?"_

 _And she was, everyday for the next sixteen years._

xXxX

"Sixteen years?" I asked. "What happened after sixteen years?" The intelligence and perceptiveness of this elleth, as a child, was unparalleled to anything I had ever heard of, before. I would not be amazed if she grew to challenge Elrond for the position of most renowned healer in all of Middle Earth.

The young healer chuckled, bringing me back to my present task and question. "Why the twins were born of course."

I mentally kicked myself, of course. She had been good enough to lure me in again, I was fully grown, a child would not have stood a chance against her 'charm'.

"What happened after the twins were born?" I asked. "After she returned to her normal devilish-self?"

Melda growled in a very unladylike manner.

-16 YEARS LATER

 _Melda sighed as she folded bandages for her ada. It'd been a long time since she'd seen Legolas and she really missed him. She missed the soft smiles she used to be able to pull from him. His sweet but sad laughs. And his always present charm, even if he didn't know he had it, which Melda suspected he didn't._

 _"Oh, well," the young girl sighed. "He is a prince."_

 _"What was that, meleth?" Her ada's kind voice asked as he entered the store room._

 _"Nothing, Ada!" the girl smiled, burying her gloomy mood._

 _The ellon smiled at the young girl, she was so bright, he couldn't wait to begin training her. She'd excel in all types of healing. "Would you run a message for me, meleth?" he asked._

 _The girl nodded eagerly. "Of course, Ada!"_

 _The healer held out a small slip of paper. "Take this to Antiel, she will be in the king's chambers." Melda nodded and took the paper._

 _"I'll be back!" She called excitedly as she ran out of the Healing Halls to the Royal wing._

 _Upon entering the young elleth caught the sound of elflings crying, stopping a moment to focus on the sound, she following her sweet instinct to help and came up just outside the nursery where the Royal children lived. Melda stood in front of the door for a moment, before shaking her head and moving on. The queen was terrible and mean to Legolas, but the twins were just little babies, barely born a week ago, she wouldn't hurt them._

 _Melda delivered the message and started back, but not before taking time to marvel at the king's beautiful room, all draped in dark colors and smooth velvet. She took her time returning to her ada, meandering down the Royal wing, enjoying the general splendor, but stopped entirely when she passed the nursery again and the young elflings were still crying._

 _Going against all practical thoughts, telling her to mind her own business, the young girl turned the knob on the door and opened it a crack. Peeking inside, Melda frowned. The lights were out in the room and due to the rain clouds outside, the room was alarmingly dark. The dark form of Legolas stood in front of the open window, which let a soft spring breeze and the sweet smell of rain into the room, rocking one of the twins trying to get them to stop crying. The other twin was in a crib beside the fire, crying at the lack of attention. The poor young prince looked very flustered and in great need of help._

 _Melda crept inside the room and shut the door behind her, never making a sound. She walked over to the crib, glancing at Legolas every once in awhile, uncertain on whether or not he'd want her help, before stopping at the beautiful little bed. Melda looked down and saw the sweet beautiful face of a little boy. As soon as the baby caught sight of her, his cries stopped, and due to her twin now being content, the little princess stopped her crying as well._

 _Surprised, the elder prince turned around to see what was happening to his younger brother and yelped at Melda sudden appearance there. Trying to play it off, the girl smiled at the little baby. "He's kinda cute." She said._

 _Legolas nodded slowly, uncertain about how to react at the sudden appearance of his only friend. "Yeah, but they cry a lot. They want me to hold them, but I can't hold two at a time, so the one I can't hold cries, making the other one cry, too."_

 _Melda looked over at the boy. His face was angry and sad with just a hint of frustration. "Well, um…" She looked at the boy, then at the baby, then back to the boy._

 _A rare smile split across the boy's face, an actual large one that banished all signs of sadness away and makes the prince's eyes sparkle, the ones Melda felt like she lived for. "Please?!" He exclaimed. "I want them to be happy!"_

 _Melda smiled, loving his smile and his eagerness for her help, and picked up the little elfling in the bed, careful of his head, trying to remember everything her ada had ever told her about taking care of elflings. He'd let her, on a few occasions, help out when an elleth was giving birth or just had a baby and she wanted to do it right, so she didn't hurt the little prince._  
 _"Make sure you hold his head." Legolas said. "But don't wrap up his arms, he likes to move them a lot."_

 _Melda nodded and smiled. She walked carefully to where Legolas stood beside the open window that lead to the balcony. It seemed dangerous to have a balcony in a children's nursery, to Melda, but then she figured it was also dangerous to have a nana with a temper, who would beat her kids when she was mad, then the balcony didn't seem that bad after all._

 _They stood silently side by side for a moment, before Melda finally asked, "Legolas, why are you taking care of them by yourself?"_

 _The young prince sighed and tears appeared in his pale eyes, now so full of pain and sadness that the smile earlier felt like a distant dream, about as achievable as touching the stars. He turned around and walked over to the fire and sat down in front of it, leaning back against the crib. Melda followed, surprised that the two babies were already asleep, they must have been tired after all that crying._

 _"I don't know." He finally said. "She was so nice and she smiled a lot. She hugged me and gave me treats, but now she's mean again and she hits me again. She yells and throws things. She almost hit one of them, once."_

 _"She says she doesn't want the babies. I have to make sure they get food or they will cry." The boy looked down. "It took me a long time to find something they could eat without any teeth and wouldn't cry because their belly hurt or their bum turned red, like something burned it."_

 _Melda nodded sadly. "You should have come asked me, Legolas. My ada tells me all the time what to do if a nana can't give the baby food, the normal way. He says, cow milk is too hard for them. Goat milk or sheep milk or sometimes just plain sugar all wet. And when they get older and start to eat hard food, don't feed them fruit first, or they won't like vegetables, and don't feed them too soon, or they'll be allergic."_

 _Legolas nodded, storing the small bit of information, then all the tears that were in his eyes suddenly burst forth. He leaned over on Melda's shoulder and sobbed. "Why? Why does she do this? Why doesn't she care? I hate her! And I hate him! He never comes to see us! He never tries to stop her! I see him look at us and he looks sad and like he wants to hug us and hold us, but he doesn't! She says he hates us, but why would he be sad if he hated us?! He should be happy, because we always cry!"_

 _Melda sighed, laying her head on his. "I don't know. I don't understand. My ada loves me, he says he does, and he hugs me and kisses me, and tells me it's okay when I cry. Why are yours so different?"_

 _Legolas shook his head and they sat together, Legolas sobbing softly and Melda resisting the urge, until Melda sat up suddenly, causing Legolas to gasp as he almost fell over. Melda caught him with one hand and turned so she could face him better. "I just thought! Have you named them? What are their names? You should get to name them, because you take care of them!"_

 _Legolas frowned. "Nana calls them Orc and Orcess, or 'the little monsters'."_

 _Melda made a face. "Gross, how mean."_

 _Legolas nodded. "Yeah, I'm not calling them that."_

 _Both sat in silence for a minute before Melda looked up with a sly smile. "What about Cundmaethor and Maetharanel?"_

 _Legolas frowned. "Warrior prince and warrior princess?" He asked. "They sound weird, and their long."_

 _Melda shrugged. "Well, we can give them nicknames, but if they're warrior prince and warrior princess, they won't ever be hurt. Warriors are never hurt, and when they are, they don't cry or scream, like other people do in the Healing Halls. So if we name them warriors, then they will be strong, so when they are hurt they won't cry, and they will always fight and be happy."_

 _Legolas thought about it and finally nodded. "Yep. Cundmaethor and Maetharanel." He looked down the at the babies, a slight smile on his lips and a little bit of hope in his eyes. "Come back, Melda?" He asked. "Always come back?"_

 _Melda nodded. "Always." Then she stood up and put the sleeping baby back in the crib. "But I have to go now."_

 _Legolas nodded sadly. "Promise?"_

 _She nodded. "Promise on Eru, I'll always come back." She hugged him before running out of the room, a bright smile on her face, leaving behind a sweet young prince, his twin siblings, and a bright hopeful smile._

xXxX

I let an exhausted sigh. The more I hear the more it hurts, but I do not want them to stop. I want to know everything that happened to my children, then I want to fall on my knees before them and beg them for forgiveness that, at that moment, I felt I did not deserve.

"You said she hit you once." I finally said, softly, breaking the silence that had fallen when she had stopped speaking.

She nodded, "Although, begrudgingly, I admit she did give me a warning." She sighed. "There was definitely more than one occasion when I thought I was done for, but Legolas, bless his beautiful faë, always took such harsh beatings to keep my hiding places secret." Tears appeared in her eyes and she stifled a tight sob.

"I remember when the twins were about ten, Legolas became my first patient when she hit him so hard he fell, knocking his head into the fireplace. I was so scared he wouldn't wake up!" She looked up at me with big sad eyes full of pain and regret. "It was the first time, he ever openly begged me to go to you for help."

"The first?" I repeated tightly. "He has asked after that? Why did you not come to me?" I was not angry with her, I was fearful of what had stopped her.

She looked down and was silent for a very long time. "Melda," Antiel's soft voice said from just behind my chair, "tell him why you never went to him."

She was silent still. Finally, "She'd already warned me against helping them. She threatened to 'punish' me, as she did them, but Legolas wanted you so bad. I pushes aside my fear and after showing Cundmaethor and Maetharanel how to keep him awake, I snuck out of the nursery to find you."

xXxX

 _Melda's heart pounded violently as she looked snuck out into the dimly lit hallway. She crept down the corridor, ever on the lookout for the queen's violent and imposing figure. Finally, she spotted the king's study and with a sigh of relief, she reached forward to knock, but her arm was caught by the cold hard fingers of the queen._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice was low and threatening. Melda froze, but her eyes flickered briefly to the nursery, where Legolas lay, in his own blood, with the twins attempting to keep him from sleeping._

 _The queen glanced behind and her cold eyes narrowed. "I warned you away, girl, but you didn't listen." Her gaze was struck icy fear into Melda's heart and she imagined this was what it'd be to meet an orc. Pulling the girl away from the elegant door, the queen sneered, laughing coldly. "You will be punished child, and Legolas will watch."_

 _Melda gasped and began tugging against the queen's grip. "No! No, let go!" The queen simply tightened we hold and continued dragging the girl along._

 _"I'll scream!" The girl suddenly threatened._

 _The queen stopped. She knelt and jerked Melda forward until their faces were centimeters apart. "If you scream, I will kill Legolas."_

 **Wow, Cliffy. Sorry guys.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, but especially The Jade Raven of Rivendell. Your review almost made me cry, which I probably deserve, except not from happiness, because I'm a bit of a witch to my charac** **ters.**


	10. Chapter 10 Silent Death

**Here's the next update. Sorry it took so long, I hope you guys cry, but still love me.**

I, in all my years, had never felt complete and utter defeat before, but in that very moment, when those dark words left her lips, I felt a despair, so complete I forgot what it was to breathe, think, even feel, beyond that utter despair.

"Thranduil!" I felt Antiel shake my shoulders. My eyes focused, though I still felt dazed and my mind clouded. She knelt before me, her eyes pleading and desperate. "Thranduil! Please, look at me! Legolas is not dead! He still lives, there is yet time to fix this!"

"Melda!" I jerked out of the fog of my mind as Legolas' voice echoed from the corridor, filled with nearly the amount of despair that I felt.

Melda leapt to her feet and ran into the corridor, nearly colliding into the tall form of Legolas, as he appeared at my door. "I didn't-I simply wanted to see her! See what she was like! I-I didn't do anything!" His exclamations came out in short bursts of disbelief and confusion. "I didn't even touch her!" His eyes flashed with pure fear. "I am a monster! I destory all I touch!"

Melda began to shake her head desperately and Antiel looked at me confused. "What are speaking on, Legolas? You are no monster! Man agoreg?"

"I AM!" His words were angry, terrified, and desperate, all in but two words. "I am a destroyer!"

I rose slowly to my feet as his words began to register to me. "Legolas, what has happened to Chloe?"

"Chloe?" Antiel asked and Melda turned from my son, confusion in her eyes. But I had none, save for the icy-blues of Legolas'.

"I'm so sorry, Ada." His words were barely a whisper, his heartbreaking with every one of them, just as mine filled with absolute fear and dread. He turned and fled. I followed quickly after, begging for his words to be false.

NO! She could not go! She could not leave me, when I had only just gotten her! That little ray of sunlight could be extinguished by the cold shadows of life! I refused!

xXxX

The Healing Halls were chaos, when I arrived. I ignored everyone and everything, going to Chloe's room…

And when I arrived, Nesterion had pulled the stark white sheet over, covering her beautiful, bright little face.

He saw me and bowed, sadness in his eyes. "I am truly sorry, hir-nin."

I brushed past him, only to remove the sheet once more to see her. Her eyes were dead and cold, like a forest pool frozen over within the harsh confines of a frigid winter. Her cheeks were pale and colorless, her body fearfully small in that great bed.

As if in a dream, a dark, horrible, fearsome nightmare, I bent. I gathered that thin, cold body and pressed it to me, wishing, praying, begging for just one small spark of light, warmth, or love.

It was not real. It could not be. It was all too far away, to hazy to be more than a fearful nightmare.

"No," far off was the sound, broken and desperate. It could not have been me.

"You are my breaking point."

Perhaps it was me…

Me?

The haze grew.

The white folded in.

All I saw was the small child in my arms.

All I felt was the disbelief.

All I knew was my desire to have her returned to me.

Then...nothing. I felt nothing. Saw nothing. Yearned for nothing. The pain that had yet to settle in my heart, due to the loss of my new love, was gone, nonexistent, and far from reach.

"Thrraaannnduiiiiillllll!" A soft and distant call drew me further into the whiteness, familiar, like a long forgotten dream, ever-sweet, ever-loving, ever-perfect.

I looked about me, about the whiteness. "Thranduil, hawn-nin?" The voice called, again, to me, closer now, more familiar. Then, slowly, like the whiteness was an empty canvas, ready for a brush of art, color ran into the world, pale and elegant, like watercolor rain.

I saw her, knew her, and before all else, she was in my arms and I held her tighter than I had ever held any other. "Oh, Thranduil. It has been far too long, hawn-nin." I pulled away, only enough to look into the beautiful and kind eyes of my beloved sister.

"Yes, Ithil, it has."

Her smile was loving, kind, everything I had been missing in my years as a neglected father and king.

But then it changed.

"I am sorry, hawn-nin, but there is a reason your fae was drawn here, rather than to Mandos as you should," she paused and I frowned, "there is someone here to speak to you."

She stood aside, her long white gown moving about her like a silken river, complimenting her pale tresses in a way that seemed to outshine the sun. She gestured gracefully to an elderly creature, dressed ever humbly, playing with young children on a hill in the distance. As if feeling our attentions, he turned.

His eyes were endless! Ageless! Wisdom and power shone through them so greatly, that my own meager six thousand years made me feel like a child again. There was not a doubt in my mind, this was the great Valarian King, Manwe, however humble a form he took.

He rose and left the children to their play. Ithilwen curtsied gracefully, as he drew near. "My Lord High King."

He nodded to her. "I thank thee for calling thy brother forth, Ithilwen" He said softly, with the love and gentleness of a caring father. His ageless eyes turned to me. "Yee are not dead," he paused and his eyes grew stern. "However, yee stand upon the brink, King of Elves. Ever the darkness grows within thy home, it shall not be well if thou dost abandon them now."

His words were not harsh but they did hold a slightly accusing tone. The guilt I felt was strong but not as great as it ought to have been. It made me feel worse at the lack of guilt, but not enough to make me feel better. It could not have been a worst time for the Woodland Realm to gain a new king, with the impending war and ever growing darkness, and yet…

"And yet," Manwe spoke the words aloud. "And yet yee find thyself here, through the happenstance of a human child, yee have known but a day and two." I felt no need to nod, but did so nonetheless. His ancient eyes bore into me, judging and scheming?

"I know why yee feel this, Great Elvenking," he spoke softly, as though he were comforting a distressed child. "It hath been such a time since yee had felt such true and pure love, that whereupon yee felt it once more, with thy youthful Chloe, it hath became such a needed desire, thou canst no longer push it aside. Thy desire and thy need must be acknowledged once more."

I looked to the ground, whereupon I realized, my feet were bare and the grass beneath them was soft and fresh. I felt a soft touch on my arm and turned to Ithilwen. "I am sorry, Thranduil. I wish there is something I could do."

"Yee have done thy duty, Child of Oropher." King Manwe said gently, "What must be done now is up to thy brother." He, again, turned to me. "Chloe is a blessed child," he said slowly. "Yee, thyself are blessed in mine eyes and the eyes of the Valar...so, yee shall be given a choice."

Confused, I looked to Ithilwen, who shrugged, curiosity alight in her eyes. King Manwe beckoned us forward a bit and pointed toward the children playing on the beautiful grassy hill.

Subconsciously a smile broke forth as I caught sight of two beautiful chocolate brown braids, accompanied by a white dress and light violet jacket. "Look upon her smiles," King Manwe's voice was soft and kind, with just a hint of I-know-what-is-good-for-you-and-you-do-not.

Chloe did indeed smile, but she also seemed a bit guarded and set off from the other children, as though she feared to play to her fullest. "She hast seen much pain and toil." The King continued. "When I senteth her to Middle Earth, from her home, the Valar were much occupied. Now tis time to think upon thy situation. Yee love for her hath grown, beyond what hath been expected." It was not a question, but I nodded. "She hast been through much pain, by the way of the world, however, she couldst perchance, be allowed to live and grow within thy care. If-" He threw me a stern look, "yee decide upon the worth of it."

This threw me off completely. Worth it! Of course it was worth it! Chloe was bright, beautiful, and everyone smiled when she was present. Then, suddenly, a dark and inky thought wormed it's way into my mind. Nesterion had mentioned, Chloe's illness was due to long-term neglect. What else had come with that neglect? Could she have been abused as my own children had? Would I even be able to care for her, and how?! I had no prior knowledge! My own children were proof of my obvious inability to care and protect a family, let alone an innocent child. Manwe seemed to hint that Chloe could stay here, in Valinor. And would that not be the best possible place for her?

I thought these things...and yet, still my heart, my fae yearned for the love, the smiles, the joy that had miraculously appeared with her arrival. Was I really thinking this!? Was I really so selfish that I would sacrifice this beautiful little girl's chance at peace for my own heart?!

I began to shake my head, slowly at first, then more vigorously. "No, let her remain here, happy, safe, and at peace." My words were soft and the pain that burned in my chest made hot tears prickle in my eyes.

Ithilwen stared at me in shock. "But Thranduil! She makes you happy! In a way you have not felt since we left you!"

I gave her a soft smile that never reached my heart. The tears blurring my eyes broke loose and fell silently down my cheek. "Yes, Ithil, but she deserves to be put first. I do not imagine it has ever happened to her in her short life. I would give up my own happiness a thousand time for my children, and to me...I already feel as though she is mine."

It hurt! It really did! Like someone had ripped out my heart and staked it. I could feel my fae cracking, pushing in on itself, trying to remain strong, but feeling so lost at the neglect that seemed to follow me everywhere.

Ithilwen stared at me, awe and pity written plainly on her face. "Thranduil," she reached forward and pulled me into a warm hug. "Oh, Thranduil, you are too good for the life that you live. You are kind to all you meet, ever putting others before yourself. Ever taking the pain, wherever it is possible. You are too good for the burdens you bear."

I sighed and my aching fae suddenly cracked further as the guilt of what I had done began to catch up with me. I had left my kingdom! my throne! to my son. I had given up and faded with the death of this little human, all for my own selfish reasons! He would blame himself! He would be forced to rule, in this dark time! No! I would not leave them! Not as I had before, leaving them to the darkness of their mother! It could not! would not! happen.

I pulled away from Ithilwen and turned to the Vala beside us. "Please! You must allow me to return! I cannot leave my son to rule! He is not ready! He is much too broken and lost to rule a kingdom such as the Woodland Realm!"

The great Being smiled at me with a knowing look. "Yee wouldst give up the child, for her happiness? Yee wouldst return to the pain of thy life, for thy son? And yee wouldst continue thy rule, despite the great strain upon thy fae? All for the benefit of any other save thyself?"

I met his ageless eyes and with the stubborn determination I was well known for, I nodded. "It is my duty as king to put the happiness of my people above my own, their pain before mine. It is my duty as a father, to put the joy of my children before the pain and sorrow of my heart. And it is my duty as a warrior, to find and give peace to all those lesser and weaker than I. I will not give up on my duty, no matter the pain I bear for it."

The pity Ithilwen harbored in her eyes vanished, replaced by unmasked awe. King Manwe looked fitfully pleased. "Because of this, Great Elf King, because of thy words and thy determination, I am willing to place upon yee a third option." He gestured to Chloe as she danced about the peaceful hilltop, the most innocently bright smile on her face. I smiled at the sight, the sweet ocean breeze causing the world to sway delicately, the sound of birds and laughter and music, the summer sun, more warm and welcoming than anything I had felt in a long time.

Though I felt and knew in my cracking heart and my breaking fae, that I was home, I was not ready. Whatever option number three may be, I had made my choice. I was not ready to return home and leave my life behind. I still had fight left in me and so long as it was there, I would not stop fighting.

 **THERE IS A CHAPTER ELEVEN! THE STORY IS NOWHERE NEAR OVER! Thranduil doesn't die** **permanently, and I'm saying this only so no one quits the story...Spoiler: Neither does Chloe. Please, read and review, but don't quit! I love both Thranduil and Chloe and neither will ever die...besides now of course, but I'm not actually sure if that counts because they're coming back.**

 **We'll get into poor Legolas' reaction to Thranduil's 'death' next chapter, along with Antiel, who's probably having a stroke right now. Also, I need votes, should I take this on into the War of the Ring. It doesn't have any set place as to where it's at on the Tolkien Timeline, just that it's after the Hobbit and before the Lord of the Rings. Please review and let me know if you want to hear of what Thranduil, Antiel, Chloe,** **Cundmaethor and Maetharanel are going to be doing while Legolas is with the Fellowship.**

 **Another, also, (sorry this Author's Note is so long, but) I keep forgetting to post my elvish translations, but I will do that! It'll be called The ElvenPrincess Characters and Phrases. I'll post it as a different 'story.'**

 **Thank you all for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11 Silent Choice

**Here's Chapter 11. If you haven't read it, don't forget to read chapter 10 first. I updated pretty close together for this one and chapter 10.**

I remember the first time I set my eyes on Ithilwen. I was ten years old and Ada had let me into the Healing Halls to see Nana. Ithilwen was laying in a small crib beside the fire. Ada had gently pushed me in the direction of the crib, whispering there was a surprise inside. The first glimpse of Ithilwen I had, was a small little bundle of white with two silver blue eyes looking up at me.

I, from that day on, had never been more in love than when that little white bundle smiled, until Chloe stepped from behind that tree to stand beside Aran. It had been years since I had felt such loving care as I did, in the short time she was in my keeping.

"Thranduil?" I turned to Ithilwen. We sat beneath a tree, resting in the sweet grass at the base of the hill. The children that had been playing now sat with us. Chloe. happy and smiling, sat in my lap.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking on, Thranduil? What was the third option Lord Manwe gave you?" Her voice was soft and concerned.

I did not answer right off. I looked down at the little Angel of Light in my lap. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Those big blue eyes turned to me and sparkling with the brightest light, she beamed at me.

"I am thinking on my third choice." I finally answered softly, cupping Chloe's beautiful face in my hands. A soft chuckle slipped from my lips as she copied my gesture, her tiny pale hands were warm on my cheeks. I leaned forward and our foreheads touched softly. She closed her eyes for a moment before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me.

I held her tight and met Ithilwen's soft smile with a slight frown. "I feel lost Ithilwen." I said softly.

"What did Lord Manwe tell you, Thranduil?" She asked again. "If you would tell me, perhaps I could help…" she paused, "or talking about it could help you realize your feelings, making it easier to decide."

I though on her words, but my decision stalled when Chloe pulled away. She smiled at me, her great blue eyes full of love and trust. She put her fist to her chest, with just her pinky up, then she crossed both arms over her chest in an x, last she pointed at me. I smiled at her.

"I do not understand you, meleth-nin, but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever known." I answered softly.

She smiled and shrugged, leaning over to kiss my cheek. She stood up and gestured for the other children to follow. They ran with her, returning to their play from earlier. Ithilwen chuckled. "She's very perceptive."

I smiled at Chloe running up on the hill, nodding. "Yeah." I answered softly, then looking down into my hands, I told her what my third option was. "As a third option, I can take Chloe back with me, but-"

"But?" The hope that had sparked in Ithilwen's eyes seemed to die slightly.

I took a deep breath and looked up at her. "But she will be blessed with an Eldar body and fae." The utter look of shock on Ithilwen's face equalled the fear and slightly disgusted feelings I harbored.

"So, either, you let her go now and she lives peacefully in Valinor and you return to rule alone and neglected, you stay with her here and leave everything to Legolas, or she be given immortality?" I nodded. "Speak," she suddenly commanded. "Speak your mind. Say everything."

I took a deep breath and obeyed, this is what was on my mind. "It is not much," I started," in fact it is harshly little. Here, Chloe would be at peace. There, I would be alone. Here, I would not be at peace, but I would not be alone. With us both there, we could find happiness, but whatever happened to Chloe, to cause her silence, she will always remember and for an Eldar, always is a very long time." I let out a tight sigh as she nodded. "I had three hours to make a choice, I have thirty minutes left. I do not want to make this choice for Chloe. I will return to Middle Earth, to my kingdom, at the end of the thirty minutes, but as much as I wished for her to return with me, I had no right to make such a decision for her."

Ithilwen nodded. "I agree." She sat up straighter. "So, we're going to tell her and let her decide."

I stared at Ithilwen in shock. "You can not be serious, Ithil?"

She leveled me with a cold look. "I am very serious, Thranduil. You say it's not your place to decide? Well you're right, it's hers. So, we tell her the options and let her decide."

"No," I snapped sharply, "I will not put that kind of pressure on her!"

"Oh, but you'll put it on yourself?" She asked harshly. "You'll make the decision, so that no matter what, you take the blame for it? So that when she's older and asks why things are, the way they are, we get to say it was you? And she can resent you for a choice the changed her life infinitely?"

Her words were as cold and as harsh as an icy winter wind, but they were logical. They were painfully logical. Chloe could and probably would blame me for whatever choice I made. She may even grow to resent me for it and that stung. I did not need another child to resent, hate, nor blame me.

I looked at Ithilwen, she nodded, offering me a soft smile. "Chloe, come here, cugu-nin." She bound down the hill and plopped herself into my lap.

At my frown, she frowned as well. Holding a palm out, she drew her right pointer finger across the palm of her left hand. I smiled softly, that was undoubtedly the sign for 'what'.

"Chloe, my cugu-pen, there is something I need to tell you. I want you to listen very carefully, okay?" She nodded very seriously and did the 'what' sign again. "I cannot stay here, cugu-nin." I say softly. "I must go home to my people." Chloe's eyes widened and she began shaking her head vigorously, tears pooling in those big blues. My heart broke at those sweet tears and I caught her as she launched forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, shaking her head all the time, refusing to acknowledge my impending departure.

I hug her to me for a time, before drawing her away. I cupped her sweet face in my hands and looked in her eyes. "Listen to me, Chloe, my sweet." I command, my heart breaking still at the tears still pooled in her eyes. "You have a choice," I said softly. "You can stay here, my cugu-pen. You may stay here in Valinor, with Ithilwen…" she cut me off, nodding her head and pointing to me, but I shook mine. "No, sweetheart, not with me, just you and Ithilwen." The tears began to slip down her pale skin as she started to shake her head again.

"Listen to me, cugu-nin, listen." She stilled as I used my thumbs to brush away her salty tears. "You may return with me," I held up a finger to forestall her reaction, "but, my sweet, you will become an elf." She frowned, cocking her head to the side, gazing at me like a curious bird, not understanding what that meant. I sighed. "Elves live forever, Chloe." I said softly. "They live for a very, very long time, and if they are hurt or someone does not love them, they remember forever and ever, long after humans die."

She stared at me for a moment, then pointed to my ears. "Yes, cugu-nin, I am an elf. I am six thousand, two hundred, and thirty-seven years old." I respond.

Her mouth dropped in surprise, signing the numbers six, two, three, and seven on her fingers, consecutively. Then she looked up at my face. It remained serious. "King Manwe returns in a little over twenty minutes. I will return to my home when he does, you have until then to decide whether you will go with me or stay with Ithilwen."

She looked ready to cry again, but instead made a series of strange gestures to me. I shook my head. "I do not know what you say, meleth-nin. I am sorry." She shrugged and her face became very serious and her eyes contemplative, the tears vanishing, unshed.. She crawled off my lap and with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees, and all of her curled into my side. I looked at Ithilwen, who had an amused smirk on her face.

"See, she will consider her options and decide. She understands. She's a smart girl."

I finally smiled and nodded. I leaned back against the tree behind me and wrapping an arm around Chloe's small form, then, I closed my eyes and waited for her to decide.

 **Okay, I know I'm drawing this out, but I'm going for suspense...jk(well, kind of). Anyway, if anyone is mildly curious as to the words Chloe's signing, let me know in a review and I'll start posting them either with my elvish translations or at the end of the chapter. Also, I've been thinking on putting the timeline pretty close to the War of the Ring. If anyone has anything in particular they'd like to see before Legolas goes and Thranduil has to go to war, let me know. (Lk a sweet kiss from Melda as good bye. ;))**

 **Also, as for Thranduil's age, I know he's six thousand at least, but the other numbers I seriously just pulled out of my hat, they are totally random.**


	12. Chapter 12 Silent Consequences

**Alright, my lovelies, here's chapter 12 and Chloe's choice. I hope you're okay with the decision.**

Chloe was silent for the remainder of my time...well, Chloe is always silent, but she remained curled to my side thinking, until King Manwe appeared upon the crest of the hill once more. Upon his arrival, she looked up at me, then she stood and ran to him.

Some distance away, still, she stopped him and began speaking to him with her hand signs. He seemed to answer her, but even with my elvish hearing, I did not know what was said.

Finally, they returned to us. Chloe crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. King Manwe did the speaking. "The child hath contemplated her choices. She hath decided to return to Arda with thee, Thranduil Oropherion. She is willing to bear her pain to remain with thee." I looked to Ithilwen who smiled and I could not help but hug the sweet little girl tighter. King Manwe was not finished, though. "Yee do not understand her hand signs," he said, "but yee shall learn to. If she so desireth, she will use the voice I have gifted her with, but the choice is entirely up to her. Fare thee well, Elvenking, do not venture to return here, ere you wish to remain."

I nodded respectfully. "Yes, sir. I thank you more than I can say, for the choice you have given me." I stood and Ithilwen stood with me. With Chloe still in my arms, I moved forward and wrapped one arm around Ithilwen. "I am sorry I must go so soon, Ithil, but I will return, I promise."

Ithilwen smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know, Thranduil, and I eagerly await the day, but you have a duty. Go, live, love, and fight, I shall look for your return by the Gray Harbor."

I nodded. "Give my love to Nana and Ada, if he has been blessed with rebirth." She nodded and I stepped away, nodding to King Manwe.

He smiled kindly. "Return and be blessed, and know all shall be well in the end," was all he said, before waving his left hand dismissively, causing the peaceful world around us to vanish into whiteness and be quickly replaced with darkness.

xXxX

The first thing I registered was crying. It sounded familiar and enormously heart wrenching. My head ached a little, but other than that I felt fine. I opened my eyes, blinking at the pale light in the room, registering the breath that began to flow through Chloe's body, which now lay right beside me.

Pushing myself up into a seated position, I found it was Antiel, who sat in a chair beside the bed, head in her hands, sobbing. I glanced at Chloe beside me. She was still herself, except, now, she held the elegant and angelic light that was blessed to the innocent children of the Eldar. Her face was as thin as ever, but her skin was rosier. Her eyes were big and her eyelashes fuller. Her hair fell about her in waves of beautiful chocolate silk. All signs of sickness seemed to be gone.

She smiled at me, before sitting up and look at Antiel and frowning. I placed a finger to my lips in the universal sign to be quiet and she nodded. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and leaning in close to the poor elleth, I whispered, "I would never leave without first saying good-bye."

She gasped and jerked up, her beautiful forest eyes stared at me in utter shock, never knowing how to register my return. "I-y-wh-" She cut off suddenly, launching out of the chair and into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my hair, holding me tight. "Thank the Holy Valar!" She exclaimed breathy, unable to articulate much more. I willingly wrapped my arms around her waist and truly enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms, loving that I was now undistressed enough to enjoy a hug from her.

Glancing to the side, I shared a smile with Chloe, who reached up and ran her hand through Antiel's hair. She jerked upright, still in my arms and stared at the beautiful elvish version of the little angel she had come to love.

"Chloe?" Again, it came out airy with a slight lost sound to it. Chloe smiled and in the true way of children crawled into our embrace, putting herself directly between the two of us. Antiel suddenly burst out laughing and pulled us both close to her. Pressing her mouth to my ear, she whispered softly, so Chloe could not hear, "If you ever do that again, I'll go to Mandos' Halls and drag your sorry rear back here, just to murder you."

I chuckled softly. "I am sorry, Antiel. My wall broke for but a moment. It is in place again and I will return to my duty."

Antiel pulled away, a smile gracing her beautiful, full pink lips, and a bright twinkle of joy shone in her evergreen eyes, then suddenly it vanished. "Oh! HOLY MANWE!" She suddenly shrieked. "Legolas!"

I jerked involuntarily and Chloe looked up at me, fear and worry in her eyes. "What about Legolas, Antiel?"

Her response was slow coming. "Everyone thinks you're dead," she said slowly. "Legolas blamed himself, he thinks it was his fault Chloe died...and…"

"I dead because Chloe did?" I finish.

She nods. "As soon as he heard, he ran. Melda went after him, but no one knows if she found him, except the twins, but they won't speak. They locked themselves in Maetharanel's room and refuse to let anyone in."

I looked down at Chloe again. Looking into those bright angelic eyes, I could not help but reach out to her with my fae. Much to my ultimate surprise and joy, it was met with the most beautiful little light I had ever felt in my life. The pure light pushed itself inside mine, letting me wrap it as tight as a physical hug.

Chloe leaned up and touched her small forehead to mine and deep within, where that little sun was wrapped I heard her voice. _I want to meet them, Daddy. May I meet them? They are sad. I want them to be happy, like you and me are. Let's make them happy, Daddy, all of them._

I stared at her in awe as the words flowed through my head easily, light and innocent, the highest soprano I had ever heard. I nodded slowly, "Yes, cucu-nin, you may meet them. I do not know if we can make them happy, but we can try."

Antiel smiled softly as Chloe beamed. I stood and held out my arms for my little dove, she bounced on the bed and up into my waiting arms, wrapping hers around my neck and giving me a sweet and enthusiastic kiss. I turned to Antiel. "Inform the citizens of this realm that they are commanded to be in the Throne Room within the hour and are to remain there until they are told otherwise. I go to seek out my children. I intent to right the wrong made those many years ago when I passively allowed my queen to become the hellish tyrant that she was."

 **ALL RIGHT! GO THRANDUIL! Well, hopefully there is still time to make up with his kids...especially because they think he's dead right now...**

 **no comment to that depressing thought...Maybe Antiel should take Legolas and the twins away from me, too...She already took Thranduil and Chloe.**


	13. Chapter 13 Silent First Step

**First, super sorry if the transitions have been weird or confusing, I only just realized something about that I never noticed before, but I went through and made them all much more defined. Second, of course, thanks to all my reviewers, especially the Guest, because I can't actually talk to you through PM's. Third, I know I've never said this before, and were on so it's kind of a given, but I don't own anything...Not even Chloe apparently, because Antiel has withheld both her and Thranduil because of my miss treatment of them both.**

Making it from the Healing Halls to the Royal Wing without being seen was a lot easier than expected. Every corridor from here to the Courtyard were absolute chaos. Messengers running to and fro, servants conversing and gossiping in groups all over the place, guards and nobles demanding answers and begging for obedience. Antiel stepped out of the Healing Halls and in an amazing show of force and command sent every single elf to the throne room, commanding that the word be passed on to any and all individuals.

As soon as the hall was clear, I stepped out, Chloe in my arms. "Well, that was interesting." I said smoothly.

Antiel blushed. "I may or may not be known for my aggressive command. When I want something done, it happens."

"So it seems," I commented a smile playing on my lips.

Her blushed deepened. "Anyway," she shifted awkwardly, "I'll go to the Throne Room and make sure things stay in order. Please, don't take too long, aran-nin."

I cocked my head to the side, regarding her curiously. Finally getting up the courage, I said what I had wanted to say for a very long time. "Antiel, have I ever told you how much it irritates me when you call me that?"

She froze in her nervous twitching. "What? Aran-nin?"

I nodded. "Please, Antiel, if you can hug me like a friend, you can call me Thranduil, like a friend."

Her blush returned with full force and she nodded dumbly. "Of course, ar-Thranduil."

I smiled, but turned to Chloe as she suddenly tugged at my hair gently. "What is it, cugu-nin?" She pointed down the corridor and bounced in my arms a bit. "Alright, my sweet, alright." I nodded to Antiel, before striding past her, making my way to the Royal Wing.

xXxX

 _Cundmaethor let out a tight growl as another knock sounded at the door. "What part of leave us be, do they not get?" He snapped._

 _His twin sister looked up from her place by the fire. "Be at peace, Thor," she said softly. "We are they're prince and princess, they simply wish to give us aid."_

" _Well I don't want aid!" He snapped even colder. "I want them to leave us be!"_

" _If you wish peace, then I shall give it, simply tell me where Legolas is." Both gasped and spun around when Thranduil's voice filled the room._

 _There stood the Elvenking, the most beautiful little elleth in his arms, staring at the two with pained but hopeful faces. The twins exchange baffled and slightly terrified looks._

" _Ada?" Maetharanel's voice came out in a soft, hopeful whisper. "You're dead, they said you were dead!"_

 _Thranduil smiled at his daughter, his beautiful starlight that he could only ever love from afar. "Well, it would be rather obvious that I am not…" he paused, setting the beautiful elfling on her feet and taking a step toward his daughter. "The unthinkable happened to you, Maetharanel," he said softly, "you, Cundmaethor, and Legolas. Please, let me in my sweet star, allow me to ratify the cruelty that was so undeservingly laid upon you by_ that _woman!"_

 _Maetharanel stared at her ada, fear and loss in her sad blue eyes. She glanced to her brother, to judge his opinion, only to find his eyes hard, cold, and unbelieving. "You do not get to beg, Mae for forgiveness," he snapped. "You barely have the right to speak to her!"_

 _The hurt that burned in the Elvenking's eyes caused the little elfling to gasp and suddenly her own deep blue eyes turned rather dark with anger. She moved forward, from where she'd remained when Thranduil set her down, to tug on his leggings. With great pain in his eyes, Thranduil bent and lifted the child in his arms. Chloe cupped his angelic face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. Slowly and deliberately she signed the same words she had in Valinor under the tree._

'I love you.'

 _Thranduil smiled at her, though the brightness of it never reached his eyes. "You are beautiful, cugu-nin." He answered, never really knowing what it was she'd said._

 _The twin elf royalty exchanged glances yet again. Maetharanel not entirely agreeing with her brother's words, but now too confused to think on it. Cundmaethor was doubly confused. 'Cugu-nin', was that not the pet name, their ada had given to the young human child Legolas thought he caused the death of?_

 _Thranduil looked over Chloe's shoulder to his two younger children, then back at Chloe. "My children," he said, "might I properly introduce Chloe? She was human, not to long ago, but together we have been blessed by the Valar, with a second chance." His eyes were ever mournful and full of sorrow. "I beg, with this return to life, will you not allow me that same that Lord Manwe did, a second chance?"_

xXxX

The looks I saw in their eyes were confused, fearful, and indecisive. This caused hope enough, as at least I was not told off again, but it still caused enough pain to make my quickly healing fae, waver in its quest.

Maetharanel looked to Cundmaethor and he, to me and her repeatedly. "Thor," she said softly, "Is there truly a danger? She has been gone for years and I have never given him even a first chance, let alone a second."

Cundmaethor threw me a withering look that had Chloe glowering at him in the most adorable but worrisome way. "Legolas gave him a chance." he answered harshly.

Maetharanel's countenance changed and she glared daggers at her brother. tears appearing in her eyes. "Yes, he did! But she was there! She heard! And she blocked! She is no longer here and I have, never in my life, given him a chance! I desire that chance!"

"But if you are hurt, that will reflect on all of us, and even then I do not want to see you in pain."

"I am already in pain!" She burst. "I've been in pain for longer than I can remember, with no thought or feeling of reprieve! I am growing tired, Thor!" Her voice dropped and her shoulders slumped. "So very tired."

To my utter surprise, Chloe reached out for my daughter. Stepping closer, so she could reach, Chloe wrapped her pale little arms around Maetharanel's neck and gave her the most beautiful hug I had ever seen in my life. Maetharanel accepted it as tears spilled down her ivory cheeks. Cundmeathor looked at the small child, now in his sister's arms.

"Legolas is out near the old Willow, with Melda." His words were so soft, they were nearly lost to me.

I stepped forward and placed my hand on his alabaster cheek, gently pushing out my fae to his, wishing nothing more than for him to know the depth of my desire. My need to no longer be distant from my children. My most heartfelt wish to feel them in my arms and hear their songs within my fae. "My son," I whispered, "I do not deserve forgiveness. I do not know how to tell you how much I regret your elfling-hood. I do not know what you need to hear in order to believe my sincerely. I only know that, given time and patience, I will prove to you that all your mother ever told you of me is false."

Those beautiful amber eyes stared at me full of fear, pain, and desperation. He did not draw away, his did not draw closer, and he did not contradict me. Ever so softly, I nearly did not feel it, he let his fae open up, his stone wall fall, and the sweet pureness of his light ease forward and tentatively touch mine. I left myself open, allowing him to feel what I felt, know what I knew, and see my greatest desires lain bare before him.

Crystal tears appeared in those beautiful eyes and as slowly as his fae, he stepped forward and closed the distance between us, carefully wrapping his arms around my waist, and laying his head on my chest.

"I believe you, Ada!" His voice broke and a sob escaped him as I returned his embrace, holding him close and allowing his tears to wet my tunic.

 **Cundmaethor and Maetharanel are giving him a chance!**

 **YESSSSS! GO THRANDUIL!**


	14. Chapter 14 Silent First Impression

The clearing that surrounded the old Willow was bright and beautiful, with the rays of the afternoon sun filtering through the trees, a gentle breeze driving away the darkness that consumed the Wood just beyond, and the soft sounds of an untainted stream caused the birds to chirp and the insects to sing. Legolas sat below the limbs of the Ancient Willow, Melda resting comfortably in his arms, his head bowed, and buried in her flowing golden-brown hair.

I let the twins enter first, staying slightly back, with Chloe in my arms once again. Maetharanel greeted Melda a kiss on the cheek, before settling down beside her eldest brother...I assume, as I do know which of the twins is actually older. Cundmaethor knelt in front of the three, blocking my view of Legolas and Melda. Words were exchanged, before Cundmaethor moved to the side and I stepped forward.

Legolas stared up at me utter disbelief written on his face. Melda gasped and shrank back into Legolas, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively. Chloe looked at me, then slipping out of my arms, walked over to Melda and crawled into her lap. She sat staring at the young healer a moment, before looking up at Legolas, though his eyes never left me.

I walked forward until I was only three feet from him. "I felt you had enough troubles without having to take the throne in these dark times."

He was silent for such a time that the afternoon shadows began to lengthen into evening. Finally, "You faded...for a human girl." His voice was not quite accusing, but it was not far off.

"And was blessed with an elven child, upon my return." I answered.

His eyes finally fell on Chloe. They regarded each other for another great length of time, before he returned his life-hard eyes to me. "Why? Why come back? Why fade in the first place? What is causing _your_ pain?"

I smiled softly at him. "You." I almost did not say it. I almost kept it locked inside, the answer to all his questions, the fears I felt, the desperation, and most prominent, the pain.

"You said you were a monster." I said softly. He flinched and Melda looked ready to murder her sovereign leader. "A destroyer?" I continued. Cundmaethor's eyes were hard and emotionless, but Maetharanel's fear was very plain. "She told you this, I assume." There were slow nods from all three. Chloe looked between us, obviously confused. I sighed softly. Maetharanel's flinch did not go unnoticed.

"I remember the very first day that I saw the queen." I mused softly, sitting myself on the grass beside Cundmaethor. "You look the most like her." He glared at me for this, but I ignored him and continued. "It was a week before our wedding, planned by my ada and hers."

xXxX

 _Prince Thranduil of the Greenwood stormed into the family lounge and flopped onto a couch, very much looking like a pouting petulant child. His naneth looked up at him briefly, before returning to her book. The grown ellon let out a tight growl and pulling of the circlet in his hair, threw it across the room, nearly making it into the fire, burning in the hearth._

" _You break it, you pay for it." His naneth muttered, "Your ada would skin you and use your bones to make a new one."_

 _Thranduil growled again, muttering a few ill mannered curses, before his naneth shut her book with a snap and set it to the side. "Alright, ion-nin, you have my attention. What are you so peeved about?"_

" _Peeved, Nana!" The prince snapped. "I am past peeved, I could murder him if I did not love him so damn much!"_

 _The queen regarded her son lazily, her face telling of her obvious disapproval of his language. "Oh? And pray, do tell what has you so especially enraged at your ada now?"_

 _The elven warrior sat up and looked at his nana. "I agree to this dumbass marriage, I agree to the enormous wedding, that_ she _apparently wants, I agree to play host for ALL these guests, and now! he wants me to entertain them like a bloody street performer!"_

 _The beautiful elven lady tried her best not to let her smile show through at her son's plight, but unable to, she chuckled. "Oh, ion-nin! You are so dramatic, just like your ada." She moved forward and knelt at her son's feet. Taking his head in her hands, she kissed his forehead. "Please just go along with whatever your ada asks, my sweet. All this will be over soon and life will return to its normalcy."_

" _But it will not, Nana." The young elf said softly. "Now, I will forever have her here. It shall never be the same again."_

 _The queen took her son's head in her hands and pulled him forward. Thranduil buried his head in her vibrant golden curls. "You are very selfless to do this, Thranduil. I know how hard it must be, but it will do the kingdom well, meleth-nin. Your ada loves you and would have you happy, but he also loves this kingdom. He wishes for you to love it just as much and to understand the sacrifices that must be made."_

" _I understand, Nana." Came his muffled reply. "I do, but not even he gave up love for the Greenwood."_

 _There was a moment of silence. "Antiel will understand." The queen said at last. "She is a very smart girl and no matter what happens during this marriage, she cares for you enough to stick with you and help."_

" _She does not even know the depth of my regard, she knows only that I see her as a dear friend."_

 _The queen pulled away from the hug and kissed her son's forehead again. "Then keep it that way. No need to cause undue harm, when nothing can be done."_

" _THRANDUIL!" The queen shrieked in surprise and Thranduil buried his head back in his nana's hair._

" _I am not here!" He cried, tears coming to his eyes. "I am not mature enough for this!"_

" _Thranduil, you promised!" The king entered the lounge looking exasperated and worn out. "I know, Ada! I know, but-" The poor ellon cut of with a dramatic but very real sob. The queen held her son with a soft sigh and giving her husband a very stern look, gestured him over._

" _You come and give your son some emotional support or you will be sleeping alone tonight."_

 _The king sighed. "Come here, ion-nin." He opened his arms and Thranduil stood and easily fell into them. The drama drained from him and the young prince's tears became all the more real._

" _I am sorry, Ada. I can do this! I will do this!"_

" _Hush, my spring. I know. You can't be expected to simply accept this sitting down. You are very selfless and I am proud of you." Thranduil nodded at his ada's words, already feeling the weight that bore down on him lighten, if only just a little. "Now, my Vigorous Spring...She is here."_

 _Thranduil jerked back and a look of pure fear appeared in his eyes. The king chuckled and the queen hugged him reassuringly. "Relax, ion-nin. Just be yourself and all will be well."_

" _Well, maybe not all of yourself," the king corrected, "we need this alliance."_

 _The three laughed and exited the room. Time to meet the one that all the fuss was about._

xXxX

 _Thranduil Oropherion stood at the foot of the dais that held the throne of the Woodland king and queen, whereupon the current king and queen sat. Guests of the Royal House stood to the sides, awaiting the entrance of the bride._

" _Oron, what does she look like?" Rincavornon whispered in his ear._

" _Honestly, Aras, I have not the faintest idea." The young lord pulled a rather unlordly face._

" _I feel for you, mellon-nin."_

" _Yes, I feel for me as well." The two snigger in an immature way but instantly cut off as the doors of the Throne Room open and the bride's family enters. An ellon with black hair and dark eyes bows at the foot of the dais, not far from Thranduil._

" _Who is this?" Rincavornon asked._

" _Lord Morfindien, the father."_

" _My lord King, might I introduce my daughter, Lady Vanmoriel, intended for the Prince."_

 _All ears in the room perked. A young elleth stepped forward. She was the very epitome of beauty. Her skin was pale as alabaster, smooth and flawless. Her strides were graceful and smooth, she seemed to glide rather than walk. Her hair fell in inky waves down her back, framing a heart-shaped face set with large amber eyes, thick black eyelashes, rosey cheeks, and full red lips. Her body was an equal balance of legs and torso. Her legs were fine and shapely, showing through the riding leggings, her hips were wide but not overly so, and her breasts left little to be desired._

" _Holy Eru," Rincavornon's whisper was the very sentiments Thranduil was thinking. "You are one damn lucky ellon." He muttered._

 _Thranduil began to nod, but those amber eyes caught his and his stomach suddenly sank and his fae shied away, burrowing down deep inside. Though her hröa left little to be desired, but those eyes, the doorway to the fae, were as cold as an orc's._

" _Oh Blessed Valar have mercy on me." Rincavornon's head jerked up at his best friend's whispered prayer, then to the angelic elleth a few feet away. There was something in her eyes, but Rincavornon really hoped he was just seeing things._


	15. Chapter 15 Silent Appreciation

**I hope this explains a little of my reasoning on Thranduil's slightly unelvish arranged marriage. I know it's not ideal, but this is AU, so I'm making it work. Super sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 15, 16 won't be far behind. Please Read and review, I love them, some of them make me laugh and all of them make me smile.**

 **Also, almost forgot, the new, kind of random people will be explained in my character list, The ElvenPrincess Characters and Phrases. I added a table of contents to it as well, btw.**

Legolas stared at me for a long time. I could not tell if he believed my story or not, his face was expressionless and his eyes held only the smallest hint of the pain that he carried. Nor were his eyes even on me, they had found Chloe's small, now elven, form again and remained there. The evening shadows had fallen and Antiel would now be rather pressed to keep the citizens of the kingdom in the Throne Room. So much for not taking long…but then again, these things took time and rushing them would defeat the purpose.

"Legolas?" Melda's soft question immediately pulled his eyes from Chloe's large lagoons to her deep greens, as she twisted to look at him behind her. "Do you understand what he's trying to say?" She asked softly. For a moment, it appeared Legolas would deny Melda's desire to explain and say plainly, that which I could not, but slowly, he shook his head. Melda looked down at Chloe and smiled sweetly.

"What he is saying, Meleth-nin, is that his father desired to do what was best for the kingdom, and wished for him to do the same. He is saying that he did what he thought was best for the kingdom, at the expense of himself and his family." She looked up at me and the same kindly smile that she'd graced Chloe with was also given to me. "He's saying that in a small lapse of selfishness, he faded for a human child. He's saying, he doesn't want you to have to become as selfless as is necessary to be a king, because he doesn't want you to sacrifice anything more, because to him, you've given more than enough."

She stopped and slipping Chloe off her lap, she turned to face Legolas fully. "He's saying despite all the pain that has been caused by his time upon these shores, he's still willing to bear it, so that you don't have to. All he needed was a small bit of light to continue on and he got it, in Chloe, now he wants to right the wrong all those years ago, when he agreed to do what was supposed to be for the good of the kingdom."

Legolas stared at her before turning his eyes to me again. "Does she speak true?" His voice was soft and vulnerable, showing all the fear and pain that his masked face did not.

I smiled at him and said the only thing that could fully explain what I felt. "I love you, Legolas."

I looked at all my hurt, lost, beautiful children. "I love all of you."

I looked down at Chloe. "I love the silent excitement that masks the pain you should be too young to know."

I looked to Cundmaethor. "I love the defiant energy that hides that pain."

I looked to Maetharanel. "I love the soft trust you exhibit as you pray for relief."

I looked to Melda. "I love the strength you give them as you help a family that owes you nothing and you gain nothing from, save the pain that is now shared."

And last, I looked at Legolas again. "I love you, no matter how much you deny it, or how much you spurn me. I love you all, and always will. And wish for nothing save your forgiveness."

Legolas looked at his siblings, the young elleth he loved, and the beautiful elfling sitting in front of him. All of us looked at him, as he silently decided whether to forgive me or not.

Finally, he looked to me again. "I love you, Ada." He said softly, "but it may take some time to forgive you. If you are diligent, perhaps you can earn it."

My heart sang at his words and the ever-present burden that weighed on my shoulders seemed to suddenly be lighter. It didn't matter what war was coming and when, so long as my children knew how much I cared for them, I could survive this. After all, I have done so before, multiple times.

xXxX

The Throne Room was absolute chaos. Antiel was standing outside the enormous doors that lead in, with a look of complete rage. "It took long enough." She snapped. "If I had to listen to Feredir, Galion, Nestarion, and Rincavornon argue with Vehiron, Rilien, and Suiauthon any longer, I'm going to commit murder."

I smiled at Antiel's rather dramatic explanation. "Be at ease, I am certain most of their answers shall be provided, presently."

Then, with a touch of drama, I threw the great doors open with the full force of my strength, relying on them to slam on the opposite walls, effectively creating silence. I turn to Antiel. "It is my wish that you would stand with my family." I said softly, before making my way down the aisle to dais, and up to my throne.

I turned, standing before the mostly nobles elves of my kingdom. "A lot has happened in the past twenty-four hours," I began softly, though my voice easily filled the silent air. "Most of you heard or were in the process of hearing, that I had passed." Murmurs filled the air and more than one face looked thoroughly confused. "As you can see, passed or not, I am here. I am here and I am your king. And I shall remain your king until there is no darkness left in this land or until every single one of you has sailed from these shores."

There was an uproarious cheer. A pure, joyous smile, the like of which I have not used in many thousand years, broke across my face. I let it go on for a bit, before holding up a hand for silence.

"However, the darkness is far from gone, but—" I paused, "I never thought it would be as close to home as it is. I have become aware of the fact that my late queen, Vanmoriel—" Not only my children, but many that I knew were servants, even a few of the Royal Guards flinched.

I dropped my head, shaking it in shame. "It seems your reactions are enough to say." I looked up again. "There are many things I could say on the subject, many things I wish to say, but the easiest is also the best way to close such a dark experience. When the arrangement was made, it was made for the benefit of you, my people, however, it seems the trouble and pain she caused was not simply limited to me, but to all of you as well. And I, as your king, offer my most sincere apologies."

A murmur ran through the crowded room, most uncertain on how to react, but Antiel silenced them by stepping onto the first strep of the dais and going down on one knee. "Thank you, my king. I am certain that I speak for us all in saying you are more modest and caring than any ever give you credit for."

With Antiel's little speech, a roar filled the room. Shouts of praise, gratitude, and approval filled the air like physical sunshine. Antiel again achieved silence, simply raising her hand, much as I had moments before.

"Again, my king, I express our thanks. You have lead us with strength and courage these many years. I believe it is safe to say, that we all are happy and honored to have you here to lead us still, despite the danger you faced only hours earlier."

There was cheering again, but Antiel wasn't finished. "We must needs extend out praise further!" She shouted, gaining control with those words. "We must extend it," she repeated, her voice normal again, "to your heirs."

She turned to Legolas, Maetharanel, Cundmaethor, Melda, and Chloe, whom was being held by Melda. "They bore the brunt of all Queen Vanmoriel's cruelty more than any of us can begin to know. They have been hurt but still remain here, standing before you with the strength of their King father." She stepped forward. "Please, your highnesses, accept this gesture of gratitude and appreciation from me, from all of your loyal subjects."

With the grace and elegance that only Antiel seemed to possess, she stepped forward and wrapped Legolas in a hug, who accepted it, before she moved on to the other four, including Chloe, because though no one knew it, or her, Chloe too had borne the brunt of a brutal life, however short.

The cheer that followed this continued for nearly ten minutes, a deafening roar that left my ears ringing, but my heart lighter than I ever thought it would feel again, but what was more of a reward and a weight-lifter, were my children. Smiles graced their faces and the dark sad eyes that were associated to them were bright and shone with the light of such pure joy as I never thought I'd be able to see in their faces…ever.

With such an exclamation, the elves nearest my children decided Antiel's hug was not enough for them and many stepped forward to add their own show of affection. When I smiled at the love my people showed my children, I was not able to hold back the pure joy I felt. I could feel through the new connection I had with my children, their eyes weren't the only pure joy, they faër were all bright and loving and fearless, if only for a moment. Though it was obvious that many were slightly confused, Chloe was recognized and honored as well, with hugs, praises, compliments, and declarations of love and loyalty.

Through it all, I stood high up, enjoying my lofty view, especially when Antiel looked to me and beamed. It was bright, pure, and beautiful, a tell-tale of everything she was. It made my faë sing and dance, I lived for those rare, perfect smiles.


	16. Chapter 16 The Silent Elvenprincess

**BIG CHAPTER! This is a turning point chapter. After this there are two more small chapters that introduce two more characters and how they're important, before we get into the War of the Ring problems. Thanks for reviews, I hope this chapter does the whole story justice.**

After nearly two hours, the hours of the night were lengthening, and I now presided over the gathering in my elegantly elaborate throne. About thirty minutes ago, Chloe had escaped the crowed to sit in my arms, but I had sent her off with Antiel to be dressed as a proper princess ought, for there was still more to be done. I had dawned my robes, brought to me by Narylfiel, who expressed her loyalty and relief at both Chloe's and my amazing return to health.

Food had been brought and set on tables, dragged in from nearby rooms, and the wine flowed freely, I, myself had a glass in one hand. The room was bright and happy, something that was uncommon in this time of darkness, and my beloved children were still receiving love and praise from loyal servants and subjects, now not afraid to approach them, due to the public announcement of the Queen's darkness. Their smiles and the tenderness their faër showed me was enough to make anyone feel relaxed and at peace.

"I knew you were always one to be dramatic, but death? That's on a whole new level!" A smile split my face as I turned to face Rincavornon.

"Greetings, Aras. Might I enquire as to your health this evening?" I asked smoothly.

The dark look he sent me would have been comical, if I knew he was simply being light to hide the fear he had. He had almost lost his best friend. I set my wineglass on a small temporary table beside the throne, I insisted on it instead of a servant, everyone deserved to celebrate, and stood. "Im naer, mellon-nin." I said softly. "Goheno nin."

His face remained dark for a moment, before his wall fell away, showing his worry. "I was there, when you arrived," he began softly, "when you collapsed…I didn't know what to think…to feel." His voice cracked and shook. "With you, it felt as if my entire world collapsed. The stone stability that was always there when any of us got lost, wavered in our faith, or weren't sure of our strength, collapsed…for a small human child."

I sighed softly, glancing around to locate my children, checking on their faër and keeping an eye on the state of their exhaustion. "I do not regret—" I paused, "Let me rephrase that, I do regret what happened, however, I find Chloe worth the pain, she is an unexpected light among the shadows of my faë."

A soft smile appeared on Rincavornon's face. "She will do you well." He admitted. Then took a deep breath. "I will not ask what happened or how or why. I just wish for this to be put behind, so we can concentrate on the task at hand."

I nodded. "I can agree to that, Aras." I pulled him into a hug, not caring who saw it. "Though I am more sorry than you know." I whispered in his ear, before pulling away.

He nodded graciously. "I believe you, Oron. You have a guilty conscience." We both chuckled, but Antiel appeared at the foot of the dais.

"Aran-nin—" She cut off at the glare I threw down to her. "Thranduil," she began again and I deliberately ignored Rincavornon's sly smile, "Chloe is ready."

I nodded. "Then please, proceed."

"Proceed?" Rincavornon suddenly asked, his mischief suddenly gone as he eyed a servant that walked up the dais and set a cushion on the table beside my wineglass. On the cushion was an elegant little circlet, made for a young princess. It was two polished silver twigs wound around each other. Each time the twigs crossed one other, a delicate flower was placed, its petals splayed gracefully opened, the middle studded with tiny sparkling diamonds.

I smirked. "Yes, my empty-headed friend, proceed." I lifted my hand without looking away from him. The room fell silent.

"My loyal subjects," I began, "I love and very much appreciate the kindness and loyalty you show me and my kin. I am joyous that we have found a reason to celebrate in this darkening time and would love nothing more than to add to that.

"We have been at war for many years. We have been fighting to rid our beloved Wood of the darkness that seeks to suffocate it, and us. However, try as we might, the darkness grows stronger and the fight gets harder. I believe, very soon, that evil will come to light. I believe, it will be driven from it's shadows…And when that time comes, war shall truly be upon us!

"Our allies outside will seek our aid and provide it in return."

The silence was nearly as deafening as the cheer from before. All Woodland elves knew of the fight and the struggle, but to hear that it will grow struck fear into the hearts of even the most courageous.

"But," I added, after suitable silence. "Before this happens, I wish for us to celebrate." I gestured to the enormous set of doors that lead out of the Throne Room. "Celebrate the crowning of a princess."

The doors opened and the crowd parted automatically. As I had been speaking, Antiel had gathered my children and taken them out, that they could all enter together, with Chloe. My sweet little dove was dressed in white muslin, her hair undone, but brushed, falling in beautiful waves down her back, framing her pale, now angled, face and large blue eyes. She held Legolas' hand, with Maetharanel and Cundmaethor behind her, each had a comforting hand on her shoulders.

As they began their trek to the dais, I spoke. "A king is nothing without his subjects. A general is nothing without his soldiers. A shepherd is nothing without his sheep. Each king must have someone to follow them. Each general, someone to fight with them. And each shepherd, someone to protect.

"Me and my kin, through my father, swore to honor and protect you, the elves of the Woodland Realm, so long as we were needed. This is and shall be done, through me and my line.

"Today, I extend that line.

"I extend it to this young elleth who is brave and strong and kind. She is loyal and innocent and young. She will grow and learn, and when she comes of age, she will step up and take her place as one of the leaders of the Woodland Realm.

"Please join me in celebrating the honor I bestow to her."

They reached the dais. Legolas urged her up and she climbed to me. Her eyes were full of fear and nervousness, but her face was very serious. I smiled reassuringly and received a beautiful one in return. I lifted the small silver circlet from its cushion. I stepped down the dais a step and knelt before my determined little light.

"Chloe, do you swear to love and protect the elves of the Woodland Realm?" She nodded determinedly.

"Do you swear to always put them before yourself and never forget their loyalty?" She scrunched up her nose slightly in confusion. She thought for a moment before she nodded again.

"Do you swear that so long as you draw breath, you will always help anyone in need and respect the thoughts and opinions of those lesser than you?" The confusion on her face was immediate this time. I chuckled softly and rephrased. "Do you swear you will always help someone who needs help and listen to what everyone has to say even if they are not a prince or a princess?" The confusion cleared and she smiled brightly, nodding eagerly.

I flashed her a smile before schooling my expression and finishing a ceremony. "Then it is my honor and duty to crown you, Chloe, Second Princess of the Woodland Realm." I placed the circlet on her head and placing my fist over my heart, bowed, then stood. "Elves of the Woodland Realm, it is my honor and privilege to present Chloe Thranduilliel, an Elvenprincess of Mirkwood!"


	17. Chapter 17 Silent Surprise

**First, thank you to the few of you that reviewed, I'm glad you liked the ceremony. Thank you to my followers, I'm glad you guys read, but I wouldn't protest to a few more reviews. Here's the next chapter, it's pretty much a filler as I introduce one more important OC, before the War of the Ring starts to get under way.**

"Ada?" I glanced up from the document before me, surprised to see Maetharanel standing, partially hidden, by the door that lead into my office. Chloe's coronation had taken place a month ago and since then, I made a point to spend time with all four of my children every day, beyond meals and any time we spend doing our Royal Duty.

"Maetharanel! Come in, iell-nin!" I held a hand out for her, very pleased she had sought me out, for whatever reason. She carefully stepped in and shut the door, moving around my desk. I turned to face her as she crouched beside my chair. "What can I do for you, Elen-nin?"

She took a deep breath, her head bowed, not daring to meet my eyes. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" She asked, slowly.

I reached out a lifted her chin, making her beautiful eyes meet mine. "Look me in the eye when you speak." I chastise gently, which I realized was the only safe way to correct my children. All, even Legolas and Chloe, flinched or got teary eyed when I raised my voice, even just a bit, even if I was yelling at someone other than the four of them. "You may ask anything you wish, of me."

"You might not like it." She remarked honestly.

I tilted my head to the side and regarded her with a smirk. "Yes, there is that distinct possibility, but we shall not know until you ask."

She took a deep breath. "Do you know Aragorn, or Strider, as the Dúnedain know him?" I nodded. "He has contacted me—" she paused, "He wonders if we might hold a prisoner for him, in our dungeons?"

I leaned back in my chair and studied my elder daughter. Almost of its own accord, an eyebrow rose up, in desire for more details. Taking my reaction as a possible yes, Maetharanel continued. "He went away on a mission with Mithrandir two months before we left Imlardis. He didn't give any true details, but he did mention he was going to help Mithrandir hunt for some creature that was connected to the One Ring somehow."

"And, am I to assume, this prisoner he wishes us to house is the creature they were seeking?"

She shrugged. "The note was rather vague."

"May I see it, the note?"

She nodded, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of her tunic. I opened it up and read the hastily scrawled words.

 _"Greenleaf, I was must hastily request something of you. Might I have use of the Woodland Dungeons? I know not for how long, but I am nearby and in desperate need of shelter and food. I have one companion with me, save the creature that I desire to be housed in the well-made cells of the Woodland Realm. Please respond with haste."_

I stared at the words for a long time. He wished not just for a cell, for this creature, but for food and shelter as well. He had a companion, but was vague as to who or what that might be and made no mention of it being Mithrandir. He sounded in need of help, yet he managed to keep a prisoner. It was all very confusing. However, he was a friend to my children. It would not due well for our growing relationship to turn him away.

Finally, I handed the note back to Maetharanel, who wore a look of worry. "Write back, inform him that he is welcome. He may use the dungeons and is welcome to any shelter he might need."

Her eyes widened and a smile split her face. "Oh! Hannon le, Ada! Hannon le!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck for a quick hug before jumping up and racing out the door. "He said yes!" Her bright exclamation was not lost to me as the door shut.

That little sneak! Legolas sending Maetharanel in to ask permission, because the chance of me saying yes to those big doe eyes was greater! I, honestly, would not put it past him to send Chloe in here, if it meant getting a yes.

The four had grown amazingly close. Legolas could rarely be seen without Chloe. He toted her everywhere and doted upon her every desire. Cundmaethor was less open about it, but I have, on occasion, caught him sneaking her treats from the kitchens. Maetharanel was the loving older sister she ought to be and gave Chloe all the love and comfort she did not get from Antiel, which could not be said to be all that much. Antiel loved Chloe as if the girl was her own.

xXxX

"Hir-nin?" I look up. It was about four days since Maetharanel came with her request, or rather Legolas' request.

"Yes, Beinion?" I expected some news of the ranger and his mysterious companions, but it was not so, yet.

My Guard began to answer but a pale pink form shot out from between his legs, under the desk, and up onto my lap before he could get the words out. Chloe bounced on my lap excitedly, signing as fast as she could.

I nodded to Beinion and waved him out. "Thank you." He nodded and was gone.

"Alright, cugu-nin, slow down." I said gently. "I cannot understand you and you know it." A shy smile spread across her face, accompanied by a blush. I laughed. "Oh! You are the light of my life!" I exclaim, pulling her into a hug. She returned it with all the excitement and energy that came with her.

She pulled away to let her eyes roam over my face. They were lit with love and adoration. She signed the familiar sign: fist to her chest, pinky out; her hands fisted against opposite shoulders, arms crossed over her chest; then me. I had yet to figure it out, but she did it so often I felt guilty not knowing.

I answered as I always did. "You are beautiful, meleth-nin."

She smiled, but both of us turned when a commotion in the courtyard took volume enough to hear it with my window shut. With Chloe in my arms, we hold her entirely too much, I rose and walked to the window.

The courtyard was the very epitome of chaos. Guards were running about, there was shouting and yelling. Two figures were cloaked in the dark garb of the Dúnedain Ranger's, their hoods pulled up, their weapons sheathed. They were wrestling for control over the strangest, grossest looking orc creature I had ever seen. It shrieked and cried about, the very definition of drama, as they attempted to haul it away.

"Looks like their ranger is here." I commented, more to myself than Chloe. She nodded, then pointed to what I assumed was the creature and made a face. I chuckled. "Took the expression right off my face, cugu-nin."

She giggled as I turned away. "Why do we not get a closer look?" I offered and she nodded eagerly.

xXxX

By the time we got to the Great Hall, most of the chaos had died down. The two rangers sat at the head table, still garbed in their cloaks, eating as Maetharanel, Cundmaethor, and Legolas sat across from them, with Melda standing behind Legolas. Others loitered about, wanting to know what was going on and as soon as I entered, Antiel gave me a dark look.

I smiled reassuringly before approaching my children. "Maetharanel, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked, setting Chloe on her feet.

The two rangers turned suddenly and stood, pulling down their hoods, at the exact same time. The young man was tall with salt and pepper hair, a scruffy untrimmed beard, and a dirty yet striking face. I was surprised to find, the young human's companion, was female. She was not anywhere near as tall as him. Her hair was a pale platinum blonde that fell straight around her face. Her eyes were large and blue so identical to Chloe's it was startling. Her face was angled with dark eyebrows and long eyelashes and was alarmingly pale. But, to my surprise, she was not looking at me. I followed her gaze to Chloe, who stood beside me, where I had set her, as white as a ghost, staring at the girl in return.

Aragorn, along with the children, caught the strange exchange happening between the strange girl and their new sibling. No one spoke, until, "Chloe?" Her whisper was soft and fearful, but as soon as it was out, Chloe ran for her. The girl fell to her knees, catching Chloe in her arms, with such a look of pure joy, it stunned me.

"Oh! Squirt! I missed you so freaking much!" She exclaimed, tears pouring from her eyes like rain. The remainder of her words came out in sobs "We found you in the river! We buried you! And nothing happened! She got away with it!"

Chloe hugged the girl tight, but spared a glance back at me. She had a smile on her face and joy in her eyes. I did not know who this was, but her arrival gave Chloe the look that Yuletide had come early.

 **Yuletide is pretty much New Year's and Christmas combined.**


	18. Chapter 18 Silent Answers

**MORE THRANDY-FLUFF! And answers, that too.**

"Chloe! Slow down, slow down!" Lizabeth, the girl ranger, exclaimed, her excited voice filled the room from where she sat in front of the fire in the Family Lounge. She sat up straight in a very lady-like way, unusual for a ranger. The skirts of her pale blue dress pulled elegantly around her ankles, her bare toes stuck out, closest to the fire. She was newly bathed and cleaned, dressed in one of Melda's gowns, she was the only one short enough for the dress to fit.

Aragorn, or Strider as the Ranger's called him, stood beside the window talking to Legolas softly, a glass of wine in each of their hands. Maetharanel and Cundmaethor sat on either side of me, Cundmaethor was reading and Maetharanel was curled against my side, watching the two as I was. I found it was irritating beyond belief listening to a one-sided conversation. I wished so badly to understand what Chloe was saying.

"What?!" Lizabeth's shriek drew all attention to the two. Chloe flinched, Lizabeth gently touched her hand, softly apologizing, before questioning her again. "What do you mean, Chlo? How'd it happen?"

Chloe studied Lizabeth's face, then without answering, stood and walking over to me. She crawled into my lap and laid her head on my chest. She spared a small smile for Maetharanel before closing her eyes. Her breathing evened right out and in less than a minute, she was asleep.

I looked from Chloe to Lizabeth and back. Lizabeth looked lost and hurt, but she did not say anything. She turned away from us to stare into the fire, her hands amazingly still in her lap. The whole room was silent for a moment, before Aragorn handed his glass to Legolas and sat beside the strange young human.

"What'd she say, Liza?" He asked softly, laying a gentle hand on her arm. When she did not immediately answer, he tried again. "What did she say?"

Lizabeth let out a tight growl. "She died!" She suddenly snapped. "She said she died!"

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't seem confused. Before he could speak again, I asked what I assumed we were all dying to know. "How do you know Chloe?"

Lizabeth didn't answer. She stared into the crackling flames, her bright eyes glowing with the glow. "Liza," the young ranger started softly, "answer the king."

She looked to him, then turned to me. Her eyes darkened in anger. "NO!" She snapped. "I want answers from him! How did she die? What is she doing here? How did elves find her? And why is she elvish now?" She listed of the questions with sharp, practiced precision, as though they'd been on her mind since she'd first seen Chloe in the Great Hall.

"Elen-nin, be a dear and fetch Antiel." She nodded and uncurled from my side. My eyes returned to Lizabeth, who still regarded me, her eyes dark and cold. "I came upon Chloe due to the request of an old friend. He could hardly care for her in the environment that he lived and though I am not one to adopt, she held something I simply could not say no to."

"Who was the old friend?" She asked, her countenance never changing.

I smirked smoothly. "Would you like that I answer your first questions, or will you continue to interrupt with more?" Her snarl was positively feral, but she did not say anything more. "The old friend's name is Aran. He is the leader of the only remaining heard of Great Elk within my Wood. I know not how he came by her, simply that she had charmed him as she has me and any other that she meets." I stopped as Maetharanel reentered the room, Antiel with her.

"You called, Hir—Thranduil."

I smiled softly at her correction, truly enjoying the sound of my name on her lips. "It is long past her bedtime and Chloe is exhausted, would you change her and lay her down."

She nodded and took my sweet dove into her arms. "Of course, H—Thranduil." The glow I felt, at her voice, deepened when she stumbled over my title and my name. She quitted the room and I returned my eyes to Lizabeth. With Chloe gone from my arms, I was free to lounge more comfortably as I answered the young girl's demands.

"Chloe died," the girl's flinch was not to go unnoticed, "due to a human disease the healer named as pneumonia." I stopped, when a single tear suddenly appeared and slid down her cheek.

"Pneumonia?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

I nodded. "You know it?"

"Yeah, she already had it, but I'd hoped—never mind, it sure in hell doesn't matter what I hoped!" She snapped darkly, more to herself than any of us. "Please, go on."

"We, upon our deaths," her sudden attentiveness to my use of 'we' was interesting, "were sent to Valinor." I paused, expecting a question on this, but when none came, to my surprise, I continued. "There we met and entertained Manwe, Lord and King of the Valar. Impressed with us both, he gave us a choice, to return here, to Middle Earth, or remain in peace, where we were. As you can see we have returned, though not without gifts."

The room was silent as both Lizabeth and Aragorn digested the news I gave. Aragorn, I knew, associated with Elrond, of Imlardis and would bring him news of whatever kind he could find, from my kingdom. Lizabeth…I was not certain of what to think of her. She was very close to Chloe, a sister was my best bet, but I felt it might not be that simple. However, I knew, in the long run, if all else failed, she would, without a doubt, move in favor of Chloe's happiness and care.

"We?" It was not her voice, but Aragorn's that broke the silence. "How is it that you came to join her, Lord Thranduil?"

I regarded the young human, coolly. "I faded." I stated bluntly. It was my childrens' turn to flinch. Legolas looked away, but not before I caught the icy mask he now wore. Cundmaethor flinched and ducked deeper into his book, his body taking a slight turn away from me. Maetharanel, who had returned to her seat, curled against me, drew her knees to her chest and buried her head between the couch back and mine, her hand clutching the fabric of my sleeve. My cool exterior melted and I pulled my arm out of Maetharanel's grip, to wrap it around her. I too pulled Cundmaethor into my embrace. Both turned their heads into my chest, wanting to hide from the hurt. I reached my faë out to them, soothing their hurt and offering them warmth.

"I apologize," I whispered lightly, "I did not mean for it to come out so blatantly." I looked up to Legolas' form, still turned away from us. "Come, Legolas."

He turned to me, the cold of his mask replaced by tears and fear. "Adar—"

"I am sorry, Ion-nin. Come to me." I repeated softly, gesturing for him. He came and knelt before me, he placed his hands on my knees and buried his head on them. At the exact same moment, Maetharanel and Cundmaethor reached out and placed reassuring hands on his head.

I looked up and caught Lizabeth's eye as she watched the exchange critically. Then very slowly, she formed her next question. "Why Adopt The Strange Kid Found By Some Deer, When Your Own Obviously Have Their Own Problems?"

The icy that I felt at that question caused my eyes to narrow and my lips to curl into a sneer. "Because," I answered, just as slowly, but with enough cold to freeze Mount Doom, "I fell in love with that child, moments after I met her. Why should she not be happy with me than any other?"

The girl's critical glare did not lessen with my cold reaction. In fact, she had the audacity to smirk. "Because, your own children were not happy, it makes me wonder at your motives." Aragorn's gasp was not the only one. I was utterly shocked she would say such a thing, and so were my children.

"Please, Sire? I do not think she meant it like that!" Aragorn's rushed exclamation was stopped with a raise of my hand. I was not offended, simply surprised she would so bluntly remark on what she could see.

"On the contrary, she did mean what she said, though it was said not in any way to cause pain, but to gain knowledge. She wishes to know why I have agreed to adopt Chloe, and for good reason." My address turned to her. "You care a great deal for her, due to what she had been through, I would expect no less caution on the part of a loving family member." She nodded, but the judgement in her eyes had not lessened. I had yet to say what she needed to hear.

I sighed, but it was Legolas that answered. "He adopted her because he need love and his own children were not giving him that."

Maetharanel made a sound that distinctly resembled a sob. I kissed her crown gently, before reaching for Legolas, drawing up his chin to meet my eyes. "Though, through no fault of their own." I reassured.

Lizabeth studied us hard, judging and weighing a decision, what of which I could not tell. Aragorn, too, studied us, his judgment seemed more for the benefit of my children.

Finally, she spoke, "Thank you, then. Chloe is so much happier here than I could have ever hoped to find her."

Legolas turned to her, the protective glint of an elder brother alit in his eyes. "In payment then, answer what my Ada asked you."

She took a deep breath, looking down at her hands for a moment, before looking back at us. "I am her half-sister."

 **ANSWERS EVERYONE! I hope you liked the turn out, you find out more about Chloe and Lizabeth as we go along. I also realized, there may be a few filler chapters between the fighting, because the War of the Ring is not extremely fast going at first. If you have any requests on something you want to see, let me know. I already have a few ideas *coughdrinkinggamecough*but I'd be open to anything.**

 **Also, who's for seeing a kiss between our favorite king and his lifetime crush?**


	19. Chapter 19 Silent Problems

**Alrightly-tight! Here is where we learn exactly when we are in the WotR timeline. Thank you to those who reviewed, of course, love you all. I'm going to set a more specific time of the year for when this all happens, so when the WotR timeline gets a little more detailed, I can better keep the time right.**

"Stupid, ugly, elvesies!" the creature glared at us. "Stupid sneaksy human lied to us, told us the Precious was here. Bites her, beats her, rips her to pieces!" Lizabeth jumped away from the creature when he lunged at her, but Beinion and Alassien, the two Royal Guards holding the chains around his neck pulled him back sharply, causing him to fall to the floor.

"No, Smeagol, I didn't say the Precious was here. I said if you came here with us the Precious would find you." She explained, but still stayed far out of reach, partially hidden behind Narylfiel.

"False! Stupid! Tricksy human girl!" he let out a raspy howl of frustration before letting out three rugged coughs. "Gollum! Gollum! Gollum!"

My disgust was mirrored by nearly everyone in the Council Chamber. Aside from the twelve on my Council, Antiel, Nestarion, Aragorn, Lizabeth, Melda, and all the Royal Guards were present.

"Well, that's not disgusting at all," Cundmaethor remarked dryly.

Lizabeth threw him an unsympathetic look. "You didn't have to travel here with him. He's like a spider, you hate them, but as long as you can see them it's okay, but when he disappears, it means you find him in the worst places at the most inconvenient time."

Despite the troubles we had with giant spiders in the Wood, nearly everybody laughed, save a few stuck-up lords on the Royal Council, even I graced her with a small smile before gesturing to the long council table. "Let us sit. Young Strider believes there is much to discuss."

We sat, me at my place at the head of the council table. When we were settled, and the creature taken from our presence, I gestured to the young ranger. He bowed his head respectfully and to my surprise, the young lady stepped back into a dark corner.

"Thank you, your majesty. I don't believe there is much to discuss, I just wish to give you warning." A grumble rumbled through the room, but a stern look from Legolas, so like my own I could have been looking in the mirror, silenced them.

Aragorn nodded respectfully to Legolas. "I know you have long been fighting the darkness growing in your Wood, but I simply wish to warn you at the great unrest that has been sweeping through all of the land."

I leaned forward on the table, steepling my fingers in front of me, and leveling the human with a cold look. "Do you not think we are aware of the unrest?" I snapped, a little harsher than I meant, but did not bother to correct it.

His brow furrowed. He looked down. "No, Sire, I—"

"You are but a boy in our eyes!" Vehiron snapped much colder than I had. "Yet you seek to tell us of things you know nothing of!"

Before the ranger could defend his position, Rilien jumped in as well. "You know nothing of the darkness we fight, do not seek to pretend!"

"Such arrogance of someone so young is not to be heeded—" Suiauthon's joining of the berating was stopped short when an ear-ringing cup-slap hit the stone walls, startling us all.

"This is ridiculous!" Lizabeth's bright eyes were dark with fury. "For being immortal, long-lived beings, you're all a bunch of morons!" I resisted the urge to chuckle at her blunt insult. "He said you'd been fighting for a long time! He knows of your vigilance, everyone does! What Strider is _trying_ to say, is the darkness is spreading, fast and the forces that cause the spread of the darkness are coming to the light."

She stepped further into the light. "Gollum is the way he is, due to nearly five hundred years with the Ring of Power." My eyes widened slightly, and a murmur spread across the table. "He lost the Ring, but knew who took it. The scars on that creature's back weren't from us. What we are trying to say, is that Sauron's on the move and the Ring has been found." This caused a general uproar, even from the ranger.

She jumped forward, slapping her hand on the table, sending ears ringing for a second time. "SHUT UP!" That was nicely handled. "Let's start over."

"Gandalf knew about Gollum's association with the Ring. We didn't find him until after Sauron's servants did. Gandalf believes he knows who has the One Ring, but we don't know if Sauron's servants have figured it out yet. We do know that they are on the move. We also know that though the Woodland Realm is a lot smaller, military-wise, than it used to be, Sauron still finds it a great threat. We, well I, also know that Sauron's servants have been to see the dwarves and are interested in the hobbits and the Shire. We want to warn you because, though you've all been fighting for a really long time, the fight is about to get a whole lot harder."

The silence was nearly as deafening as the young lady's slaps. The looks of fear and contemplation on the face of my elves was nothing to the possible turmoil in their heads. I, myself, was not certain of what to make of Lizabeth's words.

I had always known, or guessed at the return of Sauron's power. I had been called paranoid for years, yet still I prepared. When he was banished from Dol Guldur by the White Council just before the Battle of Five Armies, I knew it was not the end. I knew the destruction of the orcs in the battle was not final. Yet…to hear it be said, aloud and forthright, without the cushion of unnecessary words, it was crushing. My forces, my strong, vigilant warriors, my patrols, they were already fighting as hard as they could, pushing to keep our borders stable, striving to keep the remaining Greenwood, just that, green. To know that the fight was going to get worse, that the enemy was going to get stronger, it was hope-sucking.

I took in a deep breath, schooling my features, making certain none of my fears were showing. I regarded the girl. "You have given us much to think on. Thank you, for the news and the warning, it is much appreciated. The night is growing old and you have been traveling. Please, go and rest, we will all speak more of this darkness in the morning, when it does not feel quite so oppressive." I waved my hand dismissively. As the present elves began filing out the door, I added, "And what was said in this room stays in this room, until further notice. Any daring to speak of what was said, will be found out and punished…severely."

When none but my children, closest friends and confidants, and the two humans remained, I spoke again. "Thoughts?"

Aragorn immediately turned to Lizabeth. "How could you know such a thing about the dwarves?!" he demanded sharply.

Her cool look was quite irritating, though it was hardly directed at me. "What I know and don't know isn't your problem," she said in a sickly-sweet voice, "your problem is what you do with the information I choose to give you." His glower was murderous. If looks could kill, that young girl would be laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Sire?" Attention turned to Feredir. "I worry. Our warriors already fight to the best of their abilities, what are we to do if the enemy is to truly grow in strength?"

Legolas nodded, worry marring his handsome features. "There is only so much they can push before their strength gives, Adar."

"My patrol is weary, but we will willingly give our lives for you and the Woodland Realm, Ada." Maetharanel offered.

I regarded her a moment. Why was she a patrol captain, again? She had not the countenance for a warrior nor a captain. When I saw my beautiful little star, I saw a healer and a princess. Someone who belonged inside, tending to the weak and wounded. Her character, the very way she spoke seemed to contradict her occupation.

Breaking my thoughts, I answered. "Yes, Elen-nin. I am certain you are not the only captain that would offer such, but it does no good if you all lose you lives to a cause not won." I turned to regard Feredir, then to my surprise, followed instinct, to let my eyes land on Lizabeth.

She was watching me carefully. "If you're going to ask my opinion, don't. I don't know a thing about military matters."

"No," I admitted, "You do not, but you are new, you are different, you may have ideas we have not thought of, or perhaps you could simply, "think outside the box"." Judging by the contemplative looks from some of those around me, my sarcasm went over many heads.

However, she narrowed her eyes at me and answered with, what I would assume to be the first thing that came to mind. "You're an ass-hole."

The whole room gasped…and I smirked.

"Don't tease, me." She said coldly. "I've had enough 'teasing' to last me a lifetime. I may not be as old as you, but I'm not completely stupid. You have over six thousand years of experience, fix your own damn problems. I'm going to check on Chloe, then I'm going to bed."

With that she stalked out of the room. I must say, I am rather pleased with her blunt, albeit rather rude, nature. It was very nicely refreshing…Also, she caught my sarcasm, that is nice as well.

 **Ooookaaaay, so Lizabeth's a bit of a sassy bitch sometimes...Anyway, there will be some going into how much Lizabeth knows (a.k.a. how big of a fangirl is she) and how she arrived and most important, which I'm sure you're all dying to know, Who, what, where, why, and how she and Chloe came to be in Middle Earth and about their abuse.**


	20. Chapter 20 Silent Harm

**Well, another chapter done. You get to know a little bit more about Lizabeth and her troubles. I'm sorry, but I have to give a warning: MENTIONED ABUSE, PAST SELF-HARM, and PRESENT ATTEMPTED SELF-HARM. Please, don't kill me.**

The morning dawned one of the coldest of the new season. The fire in my room had long died out and the covers were warm and nice. I laid, thinking for a long while, letting the dawn happen and the day begin.

The news from last night was at the forefront of my mind and no solution came easy to my mind. I had a thousand problems and no way to fix them, and now I had just received word that they were about to get bigger. Despite all the years, all the time and effort I put into my kingdom, all the arguments I have had, for once in my life I could have lived and been enormously happy, if I had just been wrong. Suspecting that one of the greatest villains the free people of Middle Earth face might return from his defeat and being proven right are enormously different and enormously weight-bearing.

I let out a grating sigh. Growing restless of my position, I rolled over, only to gasp and draw back. Beside me lay the small sweet form of my youngest child, however, she was awake and watching me. She lay on her belly, her chin resting in her small hands, her legs bent at the knees, putting her feet in the air, which she crossed back and forth silently, and as soon as I turned, an enormous smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning, cugu-nin. What are you doing in here?" My words were very poorly articulated and had my ada been there, he would have cuffed me for being so unkinglike.

She grinned sweetly, waving her small fingers at me, before returning to her former position, never bothering to try and sign to me. I could not help the smile that broke through my cold exterior and brightened my face.

"Oh, you are so beautiful, iell-nin." I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her nose. She drew back with a giggle, before climbing up and sitting herself neatly on my chest. I leaned back, head in my hands, staring up at her. "I would assume you are feeling well rested this morning." I stated courtly.

She nodded, leaning her little elbows on my chest and placing her chin back in her hands. She remained there, staring into my eyes, then ever so gently, I felt her faë reach out and…poke me? It was such a strange sensation, but 'poke' was honestly the best would I could put to it.

"Cugu-nin, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

She shrugged, nonchalantly, never stopping…whatever it was she was going, to my faë. I cocked an eyebrow up, then with one finger, I poked her side. She jumped with a small giggling shriek, falling sideways off me and onto the bed. She jumped up and stabbed one of her pudgy little fingers into the side of stomach. I laughed at her as I rolled onto my knees assailing her with tickles. She shrieked with giggles as she tried to wiggle away.

She was freed by a knock at the door. Lathron peeked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, hir-nin, but the human girl wants to speak with you."

I nodded and pulled myself up into a semi-acceptable kingly seated position. "Tell her to meet me in the council chamber in one hour."

Lathron hesitated. "Well, hir-nin, she's just looking for Princess Chloe. When she couldn't find her this morning, she figured our princess was with you."

I hid a sigh of relief, I didn't really want to get up and greet the day quite yet. "Very well, allow her to come in." Normally I did not care for others to see me ungroomed, but for some reason, I did not believe it would make one bit of difference to the strange girl.

I jerked as a small finger jabbed my side as Lathron bowed out. I turned a false glare on Chloe. "You are pushing it, my little dove." She threw me an all too innocent smile and poked me again. Just as Lizabeth entered the room, I lunged at my little girl. She shrieked and scrambled backward, only to get tangled in the sheets and dive off the bed backwards, yelping in surprise.

I scrambled forward to find her in a pool of my bedsheets, looking completely shocked. I could not tell if I should laugh or reassure that she was alright, but the bright human laugh that suddenly filled the air answered that question. Lizabeth sauntered forward, wearing the dark garb of the forest guard, her long pale hair tied back in a simple plated braid.

"Wow, Chlo, as graceful as ever." Chloe stuck her tongue out at her half-sister, before struggling out of the tangled sheets and up onto the bed. She giggled softly at me, leaning forward and kissed my nose exactly as I had hers, moments ago.

"Chloe." Lizabeth's cold word had us both turn to her. Her eyes were dark and her face a mask of ice. She made a series of signs to Chloe, who's face darkened as well. Chloe returned signs of her own, her hands working snappishly and fast, as if she were angry. Lizabeth's short return caused all the sweet rosiness drain from Chloe's face. She turned to look at me for a moment, tears prickling in her eyes. The signs were slow and deliberate, and she did not turn her eyes from me. Her beautiful bright faë reached out, begging for love, which I freely gave, wrapping her in my warmth.

I did not know what was said, but it was obvious they needed to be alone. I kissed Chloe's forehead before rising to my feet and disappearing into my closet.

xXxX

I dressed in deep royal purple, a particularly favored color of mine. I made certain to take my time, using the full-length mirror already in the closet to do my hair. A small part of me wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation but that was impractical. I would only catch half the conversation and it was a very unking-like thing to do. The answers I needed…well, wanted, would have to be gained through constant diligence, great observation, and the odd bit of questioning.

I frowned as my thoughts were broken by the sound of sobbing. It did not sound like Chloe, nor did her faë particularly need comfort, though she welcomed it when I sent mine out to her to check.

 _Cugu-nin, what causes the tears?_

Her answer was long in coming. _Come find out, ada-nin._

I smiled at the small pet name she had given me, upon finding out what cugu-nin meant. But I quickly schooled my features and stepped out of the closet.

Lizabeth and Chloe sat on the very edge of the end of the bed. Lizabeth had Chloe in her lap, with her face buried in Chloe's mane of dark hair, she shook with soft sobs. Chloe was hugging her around the neck, her head resting on Lizabeth's shoulder, when she saw me, she beckoned me forward. I hesitated, not knowing what on Arda I could do, as it was Lizabeth crying and not Chloe, but she beckoned me again. Slowly I made my way over.

Upon my arrival, Chloe pulled away from her sister, who paused in her crying long enough to read the hand signs Chloe sent her. When she was finished signing, Chloe climbed off her sister's lap and the bed and quitted the room. With her lap vacant, Lizabeth drew her knees up to her chest and hugged the bottom-left post of my four-poster bed. Awkwardly and uncertain, I sat on the bed about a foot from her.

After a long time of complete silence. I asked, "What did she say?" Trying to provoke some sort of reaction.

Her answer was so quiet, I would not have caught it at all, if it was not for my sharp elvish ears and the proximity between us. "I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Very slowly opened her left hand, and keeping her eyes away from mine, let me see the abundance of pale white scars that littered it. Each finger had a pale white line from the tip of the finger to the center of the palm, there were also small white lines that connected the long scars, like an intricate spiderweb of long-held pain.

I was not certain of what to say. The obvious thing would be to ask her what happened. However, deep down, I did not believe they were the result of someone else, but instead, she, herself was somehow the cause.

Basing my question on that deep dark thought, I asked, "Why?"

"Why?" she repeated back. "I can't remember sometimes."

My heart sank, and I felt ill. She was so young! My children, they were young, and their abuse was terrible, but none had ever hurt themselves, purposefully. I had, specifically, forced all four of them to sit down, and promise me they had not, nor would they ever, hurt themselves. Chloe had been strangely silent when we had spoken, crawling into my lap afterward and crying. I understood now, why she had reacted as she had.

"It was an accident, the first time." Her voice drew my eyes to her. She was staring at her scarred hand, tracing the white lines with the pointer-finger of her right hand.

"She, Chloe's mom, was angry. Chloe was a few months old, and she was crying."

My eyes widened in horror as I recognized the beginning of this heart-breaking story.

 _"_ _She was angry. The twins were only a month old. Both were crying, because they were hungry."_ Legolas' voice echoed in my head, a memory of only a month ago, when he told me of his first beating, after Vanmoriel had the twins.

"I didn't know how to take care of a baby…"

 _"…_ _She told me to shut them up or she would…"_

"…I got the bottle…"

 _"…_ _It was glass…"_

Unbidden tears stung my eyes as I listened to her words as Legolas' too rang in my mind. They are so innocent, even now, after all that has happened. Yet, here I was again, listening to an identical story, of innocence being beaten and broken. As a demon in the skin of a woman, caused undeserved and lasting pain.

Her eyes, big and blue and beautiful, were so like Chloe's, bright with unshed tears and concealed fears, but contradictorily dark and dilated with pain and anger. She trembled slightly, her skin pale as a ghost. She never took her eyes from the pale scarred lines of her hand, traced over and over with finger.

"She told me to clean up the mess…the glass was everywhere..." She trailed off, her eyes taking on a glazed light. "There was red…so much red…lines, lines like a web…a web of blood…I am a fly, a fly trapped in a web…a web of blood."

The finger that traced her "web" suddenly clawed and began to dig at the scar. I jumped at the sudden show of red on white. I leapt forward, catching her hands in mine.

"Enough!" I snapped, causing her to flinch and attempt to jerk away. "What are you doing?" I demand, forgetting the importance of being soft, as was necessary with my abused children. I could not think past how she was willing, here and now, to cause herself more pain.

I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine, confused and uncertain about what to do. Her eyes, the doorway to her broken soul, looked lost. The tears broke free, falling like a cool waterfall from a clear blue spring in the summer of years long past, when the Greenwood was still pure and strong, full of light and life.

My faë surged, seeking the small weak light of her human soul and following instinct, I pulled her forward into my arms. Her silence turned to sobs, and she wept in my arms.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped. "I know I should! I'm so sorry!"

"Hush," I soothed softly, running my hand over her pale plated hair. "All will be well. I promise, all will be well."

 **Oh! Ada Thranduil giving love and comfort everywhere. I know this was a super sad chapter compared to Lizabeth last chapter, but it had to be done. This is only the beginning of explaining Lizabeth's and Chloe's past. Please, all my followers, favoriters, please, please review!**

 **I love you all and even though I don't hear from you, I'm glad you read.**


	21. Chapter 21 Silent Fun

**Hello my lovely peeps. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was a bit of a butt at first. I have it now and I hope it makes you laugh. Everything's been angst and hurt/comfort so far, so I decided it's time to loosen up a bit. I especially love the last bit, but read and review to tell me what you think.**

I held her, as she cried, long into the morning, noting briefly at the lack of propriety I have gained since Chloe's arrival in my house. Never before, had I ever eaten breakfast later than seven o'clock, but here I sat, not for the first time this week, the time bordering on nine, a child in my arms, seeking love and comfort. I was very glad to give it and bring hope to young lives that need it, but it gave me a new sense of purpose to my schedule and the way things were run within my kingdom.

A commotion outside the door caused us to pull apart. "What's going on out there?" She asked, a haughty mask of indifference suddenly in place. I shrugged and together we went to the door.

Opening it, we found a very amusing and strange sight. Chloe was sitting cross-legged in front of the door with four of the Royal Guard. All had their swords out, held threateningly at a large group. Antiel, the children, Rincavornon, Council Members, even other Royal Guards. There was arguing, some of my more unsavory Council Members tried to push their way through, but one adorably dark look from Chloe and the guards held their weapons more threateningly.

I was not certain as to how I should react, but Lizabeth did not seem to hold the same uncertainty. She burst into bright gales of laughter, such a bright contradictory sound to the sobs I had been hearing. She swooped down and pulled her sister into her arms, covering her face with kisses.

"Oh, my goodness, Chloe! You are so damn adorable sometimes!" She exclaimed, a happy smile on her face.

Chloe's laughter joined hers, but unfortunately, that did not stop my vulture advisers. They fell upon me with complaints and demands, each vying for my attention like a petulant child would demand their parent's undivided attention.

As I was dragged away in the flow of kingly life, I caught Lizabeth's eyes. Her deep pools flashed uncertainly for a moment, showing the young lost girl beneath her strong mask. I gave her a subtle smile and nodded to her, my reassurance brightening her countenance, just enough for her mask to be placed back on and her pain to be gone.

xXxX

"My lord, do you not agree?" My head jerked to look at Lord Maldor as he smirked at me. My mind had been lost as I had occupied myself with listening to my children as they went about their day. Currently, Chloe was with the twin maids from before, Aerlinniel and Lindethiel, in the kitchens 'helping' cook. Cundmaethor was reading something very boring in the library. And Legolas, Maetharanel, Melda, Aragorn, and Lizabeth were lounging in the Family Lounge, playing a strange drinking game, which was unnerving as it was still early, and supper had yet to be served.

I shifted and pretended to contemplate some topic, then stood. All the attention of the room turned to me. I could see in the look Galion and Rincavornon exchanged, they knew full well I had been inattentive the entire time, and they would have to brief me on what had been discussed, again.

"I believe this is enough for today. Council dismissed, we may resume tomorrow." Galion and Rincavornon exchanged another look with sighs, but I simply smirked at them before quitting the room.

 _Ada! Join us!_ Legolas' sudden call, threw our faë brought a bright smile to my lips.

 _Perhaps, Ion-nin._ I answered, shortly as I entered my rooms, surprising myself when the smile did not leave my lips, even as I pulled off the formal robes I wore.

It was so strange! My faë was amazingly bright and glad, a sensation so old and forgotten, yet new and incredible all at once. It made me want to sing, as I had used to. It gave me the feeling of lightness like I had not felt since my beloved home fell to the darkness that is now known as Mirkwood.

"Thranduil?!" Antiel shrieked in surprise at my sudden appearance and the glass vase she held slipped from her fingers.

With the speed of a warrior, I caught it. I set it aside as I spun her around in a small dance. "Good eve, Anor." I bowed dramatically, and a light laugh burst from her, her pale cheeks bright with a pleasing blush.

"Good evening, my lord."

I swung her in until she was flush against me. "What have I said about calling me my lord?" I whispered.

Her blush deepened, and her emerald orbs widened and darted around my face, unable to focus on anything. I smirked slyly as I felt her pulse in my hand excel. "I—I'm sorry, si—Thranduil." Her gasped reply sent a thrill through me and I held her a moment, reviling in the feeling of her in my arms.

I leaned forward, kissing her forehead with a small chuckled. "I tease, Anor. I am finished for today, so you shall be as well. Go, Antiel, find Narylfiel and join the little game Legolas had going in the Family Lounge."

I spun her back out of my arms, kissing her hand with another dramatic bow. She giggled rather girlishly and curtsied. "Fair eve, Thranduil." I smiled to myself and turned away to find something more comfortable to wear.

xXxX

I had just stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet, towel wrapped around my waist, when a giggle met me. I looked up to see Chloe sitting cross-legged on my bed, watching me. She signed something to me, then giggled and turned so she was facing away.

I sighed. "You need to knock, cugu-nin." I chastised. "How was your day?" I already knew, as I had been listening on and off all day to the trouble she caused. She shrugged, never even attempting to speak to me through her hands. I pulled a simple tunic on, then a pair of loose leggings. "Well, then shall we join your sibling with whatever it is they are going in the Family Lounge?"

She looked at me over her shoulder, then shrugged again. I frowned. "Love, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, before turning to me fulling and holding her arms out for me to hold her. I obliged, grabbing my brush off the dresser before quitting the room. "If there is nothing wrong, why do you act so—" I paused trying to find the right word, "emotionless?"

She looked up at me, then shrugged again, before laying her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes. I let out a light sigh, as I opened the door the Family Lounge. Hopefully she was just tired from the day.

I was instantly assailed with gales of laughter, some of it drunken. "You are so full of shit!" Lizabeth shouted, her pale cheeks flushed with drink, her attention on Cundmaethor, who seemed to have joined the game, along with Antiel, Narylfiel, and Feredir. More laughter filled the air as Legolas and Aragorn hastened to assure Lizabeth on whatever it was they had been discussing.

"Thranduil!" Feredir exclaimed, from his place near the fire, his eyes bright with drink. "Come, mellon-nin! The Drinking Champion must try himself against such a game as this!"

I threw him a skeptical look as I seated myself on the couch behind my twins, who sat in a circle on the floor with the rest of the present company. "Oh, and what sort of game is it?"

Lizabeth threw me a devilish and tipsy grin. "Truth or Dare."

I drew back a little, letting Chloe take the brush from my hand and begin pulling it through my wet hair. "Truth or Dare? What sort of game is that?"

A rather tipsy Legolas chuckled. "Simple, Ada. We spin the knife, if it lands on you, you choose Truth or Dare. If you choose Truth, the last person the knife landed on gets to ask you anything they want, and you must answer or down a whole goblet of Dorwinion. If you choose Dare, we dare you to do something, if you won't do it, you must drink a whole goblet."

I glared at them all as they burst into laughter at my disgruntled look. "You are all simply dying for me to join, are you not?" I commented. "Either your great king must spill his deepest secrets, or he must look the fool in exotic dares or drunkenness."

Lizabeth leapt to her feet and across the circle to take my hand and attempt to pull me to the floor. "Come, Sire! Join us!"

With a sigh, I finally nodded, letting myself slip to the floor between my children. "Oh, very well." Their cheers downed out my muttered, "this is going to backfire."

The knife in the middle of the room was twirled in a circle by Legolas. It landed on Lizabeth and the whole room cheered. "Payback!" Narylfiel cried. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" She exclaimed right off. Narylfiel cackled with glee and leaned across Antiel's lap, pulling Legolas' ear to her mouth. Melda and Antiel both leaned in to hear what she whispered to him.

His cheeks went bright red. "I'm not asking her that!" He gasped, but Melda nodded giggling.

"Do it, Las!"

"It's a good one." Antiel agreed.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to Cundmaethor.

He smiled mischievously. "I don't know, but I can guess."

Legolas cleared his throat. "Alright, Lizabeth, have you kissed anyone here?"

A sly look appeared on her face. "Why, of course!"

"What?! I did not kiss you!" Aragorn exclaimed indignantly, as everyone burst out laughing. "You weren't breathing!" I turned when Chloe giggled and flashed her a smile.

xXxX

"Stand up, spin in a circle and cluck like a chicken!"

"Never!" Maetharanel cried and downed her goblet, her beautiful pale cheeks flushed with excitement and her eyes alight with joy. She then spun the knife. To my displeasure, it stopped pointed at me. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

I smiled smoothly. "Truth."

"What's the grossest thing that's ever come out of your body?!" Lizabeth cried right off.

With a laugh bubbling underneath, I answered smoothly. "That would be Legolas."

Feredir burst into gales of hysterical laughter, the twins joining, but the ladies gasped. "ADA!" Legolas exclaimed. I chuckled as he pouted drunkenly. "That's not nice…besides I came out of Naneth."

"Not initially."

This had the desired effect of more hysterical drunk laughter.

xXxX

"Truth!" Feredir gasped.

"When was the most inappropriate time you farted?!" Lizabeth exclaimed, again, right off.

"What?" Maetharanel asked. "What does that mean?"

Lizabeth began to speak, then laughed, then began to again. "Pass…passed gas! Let loose! Cut the cheese!"

His face went entirely red and the whole room laughed, uproariously. "Um—" he started to answer, then cut off laughing.

I smiled darkly. "That would be the Queen's funeral." I answered for him.

xXxX

"Crow like a rooster, snort like a pig, and bleat like a goat." Aragorn looked at me, his eyes bright for how drunk he truly was. Oh, he had been waiting for this, no doubt.

Rising smoothly to my feet, feel much to sober for this kind of performance. The group looked at me with wide expectant eyes. Even Chloe, who had just returned from wherever she had gone, was watching me.

I threw her a smug look and without a hint of a smile, replied to his dare. "Cock-a-doodle-do, oink, bleat."

"WHAT?!"

The general uproar gave way to gales of laughter. "That so isn't fair!" Lizabeth cried, "You have to actually do the sounds, not the names!"

I returned to my seat, Chloe in my lap once more. "That specification did not occur in the dare, so I chose to ignore it."

xXxX

I leaned back on my hands. "My dare, is that you sing an elvish nursery rhyme backwards…to the tune."

Lizabeth gasped. "I don't know any elvish nursery rhymes!" She giggled, "I'll sing one of ours, though." She leapt to her feet and promptly fell into Feredir. With a great deal of laughing, this was how it went,

"School at lamb a see to…uh…

Play and laugh children the it made…made it!

Play and laugh

Play and laugh

Play and laugh children the made it

Rules the against quite was which

Day one school to her followed it

Day one school

Day one school

Day one school to her followed it

Go to sure was lamb the

Went Mary that everywhere

Went Mary

Went Mary

Went Mary that everywhere

Snow as white as fleece whose

Lamb little a had Mary

Lamb little

Lamb little

Lamb little a had Mary"

xXxX

"Dare." Antiel's soft answer made us gasp. She had only chosen truth so far. This would prove interesting, as she came up with some of the more embarrassing dares or questions.

Legolas smirked, looking very much like me. "I dare you to make everyone laugh."

"Um, ion-nin," I cut in, "Everyone is already laughing."

"No, Ada. We all put on straight, serious faces and she must get us to smile…" he turned his attention to her a wicked grin on his face. "By any means necessary."

A round of 'ooohs' went around the circle, but to my surprise, Antiel did not drink her wine. "I accept." This was going to be the most interesting part of this game.

She turned to Legolas first. His smile instantly vanished, replaced by the stone-cold mask he was known for. "Hir-nin," she remarked softly, "If Eru made anything more beautiful than you, I'm sure he'd keep it for himself." Snickers swept through the group as Legolas covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes took on a twinkle. I watched stone-faced as she rested a hand on his shoulder, an intent look in her eyes. "You are everything to me," she whispered, dragging her hand down his arm. He flinched as she suddenly ran her other hand up his leg. Melda's eyes went wide and I could not help the dark feeling that grew inside me. She smiled and leaned over, whispering something in his ear and all hope was lost. He burst into gales of laughter, rolling of the floor like a child, tears pouring from his eyes.

"What'd you say to him?!" Lizabeth cried.

Antiel turned a sly smirk onto Lizabeth. "Thranduil's jealous of Legolas, because I touched him." There was no hope, the entire room burst into roaring laughter, save me of course. My face was a cold as ice and as hard as mithril.

Antiel stood and came around the circle to kneel beside me. "I tease, Thranduil." She said.

"I know you do, Anor." I answered, "but that shall not get you the laugh you need."

She placed a finger to her lips to think. "Well, then perhaps this shall." She leaned forward and cupping my face in her hands, whispered in my ear. "Yesterday, Lizabeth and I caught Chloe in your room trying on your clothes."

My mouth dropped. "What?!"

She chuckled, "That's not the best part, when we asked her what she was doing, she said, and I quote, 'I want to be serious and thought maybe dressing like Ada-nin would help, because he's always serious when he wears his heavy clothes."

My head dropped to her shoulder as I began to shake. My laughter was silent, but it was there none the less.


	22. Chapter 22 Silent Tenderness

**Hello, Lovlies. I'm super sorry this took so long _and_ this is a short chapter, but I was lost for a bit. Anyway, this is the last chapter before we do another time jump, beginning the chaos that becomes the War of the Ring. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They made my day! I got some of the ideas for Truth or Dare online, but some, like the last one, I came up on my own (with a little help from my sister).**

 **Anyway, please read and review. Here's chapter 22.**

The world around me came into existence accompanied by the terrible pounding of drums. "Hir-nin?" the soft voice of a maid, not Antiel, made me want to scream as it drove spikes into my ears, like some orcish torture device. I groaned, throwing a pillow over my head and blocking out the eternally accursed sun.

"Are you well, hir-nin?" The soft voice came again, muffled now, from the pillowed.

"I do not know or care who you are, just please leave!"

There was a moment of silence. "I apologize, Sire. Antiel is not feeling well and I am to cover for her."

I threw the pillow away, and sat up, muttering a string of curses. "I fail too see why she would complain," I snapped at the young elleth, "she won!"

The girl giggled. I recognized her as one of the twins that cared for Chloe on the first day I brought her home. "Well, Sire, if it makes you feel any better, the two humans are vastly regretting the game played last night."

I chuckled darkly, loving her dark humor. "I can imagine." I pulled my sorry form out of bed and went to my closet. "Run warm bath water and make the bed. I can handle the rest myself." I ordered the girl. Antiel usually did a deal more than that, but it was usually above her paygrade and I did not wish for this girl to do more than her share.

She nodded and did what she was told. Just before she left, she turned to me. "I heard the princess is quite the lightweight," she remarked, lightly. I turned to her, slowly. The look in her eyes was guarded, but I could see a very small hint of judgement in them. "My sister, her lady's maid, says she's still in bed, with quite the head-ache."

One eyebrow rose smoothly at what she was suggesting. "And pray tell, does your 'sister' have anything else she would wish me to know?"

The barest hint of a smile appeared on her lips. "No. Good morning, Sire, I hope you are feeling better." She said it with a light and jovial tone, and curtsied gracefully, before leaving the room.

I looked at the bath she had drawn, then to the door, then back to the bath. "Oh, curse my love for weakness," I mutter, before throwing on a simple but clean tunic, running a brush through my hair and leaving the room.

No surprisingly, Narylfiel was _not_ on duty and neither was Feredir anywhere to be seen. "How is your dear captain this morning?" I asked the two. Limdur was a Silvan guard with gold-red hair and green eyes and Andaer was Sindar with pale hair and brown eyes.

They exchanged smirks. "Oh, he won't be on the training fields any time soon." Limdur answered.

Andaer chuckled, darkly. "Nor will Narylfiel."

I joined in their merriment. I moved down the hall with less of my pomp and circumstance as usually, wincing at loud noises and glaring at bright lights. I did not head to my office, where a mountain of work undoubtedly awaited me, instead I made my way to the twins' rooms.

They shared them, as far as I knew and if either of them felt a fraction of what I felt at that moment, I felt very sorry for them. They drank more than I had last night, and I am no lightweight. If what the maid said was true, then my poor daughter was probably dying in her brother's arms.

"If any come searching for me, send them in Lord Rincavornon's direction." I commanded, before knocking softly and entering the twin's sitting room. I immediately turned right to go to the room designated at Maetharanel's, but I knew, nine of ten times, it was occupied by both siblings, leaving the other cold and unslept in.

Predictably, the room was dark, the drapes were pulled, and only the fire gave an eerie light. I saw two lumps on the bed, one sat up, the other lay curled against the first. Cundmaethor turned to me when I entered.

"Fair morn, Ada." He said softly. "What brings you here?"

I smiled, sauntering over. "You, my raging river." I kissed his forehead. "You and the elvish star beside you."

He looked down at Maetharanel, who lay curled against her brother's side, with the blankets pulled up tightly over her head. "She's not feeling well." He answered, as quietly as ever.

I laughed softly. "I am aware and that is the reason I am here." I moved to the bedside table that held an untouched breakfast. I lifted the tray and placed it on his lap, ignoring his soft protests. I caught his chin, stopping the shaking of his head. "Eat something, ion-nin, please?" I whispered. "I will draw a warm bath for you."

He sighed, and I left the room. As I readied the bath, I could hear murmuring from their room, but as soon as I returned, it stopped. I hid the flash of hurt that flared through my faë and wrapped my twins' faër within mine, stressing security and love.

I took the untouched breakfast tray from Cundmaethor and gestured to the bathroom. "Go." He began to protest. "Go." I repeated, "I shall sit with her until you return."

Finally relenting, my strong river slipped off the bed and into the bathroom. I took his place on the bed. Maetharanel did not curl against me, as she had her brother, but I did not press. Instead, I began to sing, my voice and songs, always worked so much better on my daughters.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

Maetharanel stared up at me, her bright blue eyes full of wonder and love. It warmed me to my very center, to see such openness on her. She had pulled the blanket away from her head, as I sang, but never moved beyond the action. With my song finished, she lifted herself up onto my lap, curling into my chest, like a small child.

"I love you, Ada." Her whisper was as light as a butterfly, but it made my heart sour like I had been given the wings of a great eagle.

I held her tight against me, never wanting to let go again. "I love you, as well, my star. I love for you is counted in the endless infinities of the world." As I spoke, my peripheral vision caught sight of the figure of Cundmaethor, standing in the doorway.

I looked to him, holding an arm out. "I love all my children, much more deeply now then I had ever hoped I would be able to." He knelt beside the bed and I cupped his face in my left hand. "I would fade without your love," I murmured, closing my eyes and resting my forehead on his.

"As would we, Ada." He returned, just as softly. "We have opened ourselves, to feel the pain of hate again, would send us across the sea."

I did not answer, content to hold my twins, knowing with fear, that every word he spoke was true. War was coming, they were warriors, and I feared, more than anything, the hate they will face in the coming fight. I could not, would not, loose them. The last few months…they are everything I have ever wished for and I dreaded seeing that end, but end it must.


	23. Chapter 23 Silent Devotion

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, AND THE CHAPTER'S SHORT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

 **P.S. I'm glad for everyone that reviewed, I love you all!**

I stepped into the Dining Hall and the entire room quieted and stood. I nodded silently, taking my seat at the head of the main table, on raised dais, created for the sole reason as to give me—or the king, as I was not the ruling king when the Palace was created—the ability to see the whole of the room.

Supper commenced. All those from our little drunken game the night before, were over their hangovers and present.

"King Thranduil," I turned to Aragorn as he spoke, "I thank you greatly, for your hospitality, but I regret to tell you I must depart."

I nodded, but Legolas choked on his wine, giving Aragorn a horrified look. "What?! You are leaving?"

"Already?" Maetharanel asked.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, but I have places I need to be and an eccentric wizard to find."

There where a round of chuckles, but my attention was drawn away as I noticed an unnerving disturbance in Chloe's faë. I reached for her, but she threw me a dark look that marred her beautiful face, before pulling away physically and with her faë. Without allowing a single word to be said—or signed—between us, she slipped down from her chair and fled the room, leaving silence in her wake.

My eyes found the deep blue of Lizabeth's, but to my displeasure, I found no sorrow in them. I found naught but a cold emotionless mask. I narrowed my eyes at her, purposefully letting my anger show, enormously displeased at her utter disregard for Chloe's feelings.

"Not a word?" I snapped. "For all your talk of loving her, you would leave without a single warning?" She regarded me silently for a little while, before standing, bowing respectfully, and quitting the room, leaving silence behind her, just as her sister.

Anger boiled within me like a dark demon, rolling through me with little regard for my desire to contain it and hurt flared through my faë as I reached for Chloe, only to be viciously pushed away.

"Ada?"

"What?" I snapped automatically, still locked in the pain and anger, only to be drawn out as my daughter flinched, fear flashing through her eyes and faë, and the tensely guarded stance my sons took.

I dropped my head in my hands with a sigh suddenly feeling very tired. Without speaking or looking up, I opened my arms for her. My heart leapt in fear when there was a long pause, but relaxed again in relief when her chair scrapped back on the stone floor and fell into my embrace.

"I apologize, Elen-nin." I murmured in her ear, wrapping her faë in mine, stressing love and safety. "It was wrong of me to snap, my love."

"It's okay," she answered back softly. "Legolas is going to talk to Chloe."

xXxX

Chloe, Legolas, Lizabeth, and Aragorn, were absent for the remainder of the evening. Come morning, all the family, save Chloe, were awake to say good-bye. When I had gone to wake her, to say good-bye, she had refused, slamming the door in my face and setting a cold hard wall over her soft faë.

"Fare well, King Thranduil." Aragorn nodded politely. "Thank you, for your help with Gollum." I nodded mutely, never caring for Lizabeth's obvious silence. I was angry. For all the care she "supposedly" had for Chloe, here she was, ready to abandon her as easily as anything.

The children all left, but I didn't bother. I had paperwork that needed to be done. They had not been gone more than twenty minutes, though that was plenty of time to saddle up and leave, Chloe ran into the room.

She had tears streaming down her face and fear filled her beautiful lake-blue eyes. _"Lizabeth!"_ She signed, one of the few I recognized.

"They are in the courtyard. If you hurry, she may still be there." I answered. She turned and fled out the doors, her nightgown giving her the image of a ghost. I rose to follow.

The courtyard was empty of our guests, but the normal bustle of the palace was in full swing. The children stood facing the Main Gates, as they closed slowly. Chloe ran to Legolas, who turned and lifted her into his arms.

"Hey, Chloe. I'm sorry, you just missed him."

I frowned at his obvious "him", but Chloe was much too distressed. She burst into tears, burying her face in Legolas' shoulder.

"Legolas," I asked, carefully, "What of Lizabeth?"

My son smirked in a perfect mirror of my own. "Well, you see," he shifted so Chloe couldn't help but pay attention. "For some reason, she decided…"

"Leaving wouldn't be in my best interest." Lizabeth's voice drifted from the direction of the stables.

Chloe gasped, her head whipping around, eyes alighting with pure joy. _"Lizabeth!"_ She signed, her expression so open, it was not hard to imagine her voice forming the word. She formed a series of more signs, rapidly, before leaping into her sister's arms. Lizabeth burst into laughter.

"Oh, Chlo! I couldn't just leave you, not after I finally found you!" She hugged Chloe tight around the neck. "I couldn't leave, not ever."

The anger that had been boiling inside me, at the girl's disregard for her hissed out like water over a campfire. I could feel Chloe's faë, glowing like a star, the cold hurt of before gone, replaced by the unadulterated joy. It would seem I had underestimated her.

I smirked. I had the distinct feeling, that to repeat that mistake would not benefit me in the slightest, in the future.


	24. Chapter 24 Silently Fearful Beginning

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait, but here we go with the beginning of the Lord of the Ring's plot.**

 **Small hint/reference: This is the attack that happens on Mirkwood in June. The orcs do it so Gollum can escape and track down the Ring in his own way. (And yes, Sauron did free Gollum, just so he could track down the Ring himself, and bring it back.)**

 **Long/short. Please review. And if you want a little more romantic action between Thranduil and Antiel let me know. I don't have a lot planned out, just one very specific scene that I secretly hope makes you all cry.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **MaNY**

* * *

Time passed the world by, disregarding our need of it, in preparation for the coming war, that most definitely _was_ coming. The palace, busy though it always was, seemed more so than ever. My warriors, already battle-hardened with our fight to keep the Realm clear of darkness, grew grimmer and grimmer, as the fight was slowly but surely taking the side of our enemy.

Legolas and Maetharanel, my ever-devoted captains of the Forest Guard, brought news that grew ever bad with each report. Lizabeth, too, as a learned Ranger, went out and returned will little good will. Feredir, captain of my Royal Guard, grew closer and closer, his worry for the palace safety growing.

However, for all of this, my faë had never felt brighter, though the weight I carried was as heavy as ever. Chloe, the light of my life, remained ignorant of the dangers outside her life and home, within the safety of my palace and my arms. She changed little by any emotional or mental—by my way of view, regarding her transformation. Physically, she was as beautiful as she had been, in my eyes, however, now she held the soft ethereal glow of an elven child, blessed, pure, and innocent.

I blinked my thoughts away as a soft tug alerted me to Chloe's desires. "Yes, cugu-nin?" I looked down at my little light. Her soft eyes holding love and goodness.

 _"Food,"_ was the whole of her signing, something I was learning though repetition, guessing, and Lizabeth.

"Are you hungry, cugu-pen?" I asked. She nodded. "Ask me properly, lest you forget your manners." She frowned. She was aware I did not know all that she signed, though I was continuous of my desire for her to perform proper sentences, even in her silent way of speech.

With an exasperated sigh, my little dove performed a series of hand signs. On one occasion, she had grown angry at me for asking her to do this and performed signs I did not yet know were wrong. However, guessing her mood, I asked Lizabeth what each meant. Chloe was then disallowed to play in the kitchens for an entire week, as that was what she ought to have been asking for, but instead insisted upon signing profane words.

I gave her a critical look when she had finished. Her eyes grew large and doe like as she added, _"Please?"_

With a sigh, I stood. "You are much too beautiful for your own good." I remarked. "What shall I do with you, when ellon begin to look at you and find you desirable."

She giggled, stating _"hide me,"_ as we began to walk.

"Oh, I most certainly shall!" I answered. "Legolas and Cundmaethor shall agree to help me do so! You will regret giving your permission by that time, I imagine."

She giggled again, skipping ahead.

We had descended only the first set of stairs, stopping only twice, and were working on the second set when we came upon Antiel. She curtsied to me and pecked Chloe's cheek affectionately. Just as she stood, it happened.

An almighty thunderclap explosion was heard as the very foundations of my Cavern Palace shook. I dove down the remaining steps, pulling my two loves into my arms as another explosion rocked our world.

With a curse worthy of a filthy orc, I grabbed Chloe, wrapping her arms around my neck, ordering her to hold on. Taking Antiel's hand, we ran. I led them through the twisting corridors of our home, headed for the open space of the Court Yard. It would be the safest place, should our solid foundations deem it necessary to collapse.

Once there, I deposited my little dove into Anitel's arms. "Do not lose her!" I ordered, before I was gone. Shedding my formal robes, I tossed them aside and accepted the sword Arphenion gave to me.

"Aran-nin, the explosions originate from the dungeons. A steady flow of Mordor filth had decided to invade there. The little demon we were holding for Strider had long since fled." I nodded my gratitude at his report as even more of the Royal Guard appeared, armed and ready for a fight.

"Ten remain with me. The rest shall join the Palace Guard. Fight where you are needed, though concentrate on getting civilians out of danger. Take everyone to the Court Yard, there the ground is steady and nothing collapsible lies over their heads. Keep a contingent of fifty guards there, to keep them safe. Sweep every level of the palace, every room, top to bottom. We drive the filth out, the way they came and seal up any damaging entrances. Pass on my orders."

There was a chorus of "yes, sir's" and those leaving broke away. I nodded to those remaining and together, we made our way down to the dungeons. Just as we entered the large guard room that marked the entrance of the dungeons, we were met by Lizabeth. She looked angry and worse for wear.

"Where's Chloe?" She demanded, shifting the bow in her hand.

"Chloe is in the Court Yard, with Antiel."

She nodded. "Good. I've cleared up anything left down there, but a far deal got past and are in the palace somewhere. That ugly little maggot that calls himself 'Precious' is gone."

The way the words left her mouth gave me the impression that the creature held fast to his desire to "Beats her. Bites her. Rips her to pieces". The red lines marring her neck looked like claw marks.

"So, the creature has fled?" I questioned. Lizabeth nodded, though it was unnecessary. I turned to the nearest guard. "Alassien, go to Feredir and order him to send out a contingent to begin searching for the creature."

He nodded but before he could leave, Lizabeth's words, stopped us. "Don't bother." She stated dryly, a sour look on her face. "He's long gone, and we aren't going to find him. The orcs helped him escape and they're from Mordor. That means Sauron had him tortured, then released, so he could do what his orcs could not. If anyone is going to track down the hobbits and find the Ring, it'll be him."

I frowned at this news, though I saw the logic in it. "If you believe it best, I will not waste the warriors. We have larger problems."

Lizabeth nodded, a confused expression on her face. Disregarding this, I turned to my warriors. "We begin our sweep here and make upwards. We will meet those sweeping and pray all the filth was destroyed."

They nodded and began their work. However, Lizabeth stopped me, with a hand on my shoulder. "Why would you just up and trust my decision?" She asked, her voice soft so none of the Guard heard.

"I do so, Child, because I am becoming increasingly aware, you are in possession of a great deal more knowledge than you would like us to know." I answered, smirking. "You were down here and ready to stop Gollum's escape. You knew of Sauron's approach to the dwarves of Erebor, before the King Under the Mountain sent his news to me, himself. You also called the creature Smeagol. Either you are a spy of the enemy and mean us harm, or you are a Valar sent guide, meant to help us through our greatest trial."

Her eyes were wide, but contemplative. "Wow, I didn't think, if anybody found out, that they would take it so well."

"Does Strider know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Does Mithrandir know?"

She shook her head again. "At least I haven't told him," she added. "He's smart though, and observant, he could and probably had figured it out on his own. Elrond—I mean, Lord Elrond has. He took it really well too, but I just thought it was because he can sometimes see the future."

I nodded. "Elrond is wise. Keep this knowledge, however you got it, or however extensive it is, to yourself. Do try to hide it better, lest you be targeted for it. I advise you do as Mithrandir does, and work your puppet strings from the shadows and in safety, else you lose your life or find yourself in the wrong hands."

Lizabeth nodded. "Thank you, King Thranduil. Not just for this, but for loving and taking care of Chloe. I am human and she's an elfling now. I'm going to probably die before she's even and adult. I'm also planning to go to a council El—Lord Elrond is calling. It'll hurt her, but I feel better knowing you're here to protect her and love her."

I smiled kindly at her. "She is not the only one that needs a small bit of love to straighten herself. Keep yourself save, Lizabeth, for I find the more pain you endure, the greater the prize in the end. Though it is best to endure, until the end, lest it all be in vain."

She shrugged. "Mm, depends on if you believe in that sort of thing. I still haven't quite decided myself, so I guess I'll have to wait and see. Now, let's go catch up. We don't want to let your guard have all the fun, do we?"

I smirked. "No, we do not."


	25. Chapter 25 The Silence is Shattered

**AN: Sorry for the time it took to update. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I growled in anger, relieving the orc before me of his head, in one clean sweep of my blade. "Hir-nin." Feredir bowed to me. "We have finished the third sweep, that is the last of the foul creatures."

I nodded. "Start repairs and allow citizens back in. Send Lizabeth, Legolas, and the twins to my office."

"Yes, Hir-nin." He bowed again and leaves. I remain where I am, in the halls just outside the kitchens, with Lathron and Limdur. I cannot help the feeling of utter malcontent coursing through me as I stood. I despised the thought of _how_ the orcs had found a way into my palace. I despised the thought of that _creature_ having escaped to find the One Ring.

Mithrandir would have to be warned, in the least Lord Elrond. Lizabeth said she was going to the Council, though how she knew, I again was baffled, as I had only just received the missive. I could ask her to take the news, but something told me not to. Something told me to send Legolas, as was my original desire.

I didn't like that thought though. We needed Legolas. The fight was growing harder and harder. Something whispered to me that it would get much worse before it got better, _if_ it got better.

"Hir-nin." I turned when Limdur placed a hand on my shoulder, using the other to hold out a soiled rag. I nodded my thanks and used it to clean my sword, before throwing the bloodied rag onto the mess that had once been an orc and sheathing the blade.

"Limdur," My voice was soft for whatever reason, as a dark foreboding feeling filled my heart. "Find Antiel and Princess Chloe. Do not leave their side until I have returned."

He bowed. "Yes, Hir-nin."

Stepping past the mess of orc, I made my way to my office. As much as I wanted Lizabeth to keep her knowledge to herself, I also had need of it. The four were already waiting when I arrived. Legolas and Maetharanel were dressed in their Forest Garb, complete with all weapons, covered in black orc blood and the odd bit of red blood. Legolas stood against the window behind my desk. Maetheranel leaned against the front of the desk. Cundmaethor was dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, his sword held in his hand, the sheath nowhere to be seen, his tunic was bathed in red and black. He leaned against the cold brick of the fireplace. Lizabeth stood in the center of the room, her arms folded across her chest, a dark brooding expression on her face, her borrowed Forest Garb as discolored as my children's. Her quiver was low on arrows and her broad sword laid, sheath, discarded across my desk.

My office, to put it lightly, was a mess. Papers were thrown everywhere, books were torn apart, blood, mud, wine, and broken glass covered the carpet. My robes, spare clothing, cloaks were all torn to pieces and thrown about. Nothing was left untouched.

"Well, this is a mess." Maetharanel remarked, the cold warrior I knew her to be before I knew her was the mask she wore.

I nodded, closing the door and leaning against it. "Yes, it is."

Cundmaethor looked confused. "Are you not angry, Ada?"

I shook my head. "I would much rather them take the time to vandalize my office then seek out civilians to harm. This could have been much worse, I am simply glad none of it is as bad as it could have been."

Legolas nodded his agreement. "The only wounded were guards and none fatal."

"Our defenses weren't compromised, simply undermined, and the Palace isn't anywhere near as damaged as the explosions led us to believe." Maetharanel added.

Cundmaethor sighed, running a shaky hand through his dark locks. "Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't seem all that bad."

I smiled softly, before gesturing for him. "Tolo sí, ion-nin." He sighed and came. I pulled him into a hug, resting my forehead against his. "Av-'osto," I murmured. "All is well."

He nodded. "I understand, Ada. This is not my first kill."

"I know. However, it is always more concerning to fight and kill in your own home." He sighed, then nodded reluctantly. I released him and turned to Lizabeth, who remained silent through it all.

"Lizabeth…Mîr-nin, what is the matter?" I ignored my children's reaction to the endearment and went to the young human.

She looked over her shoulder at me, a dark look in her bright eyes. "I don't like this."

"Like what?" Legolas asked. He walked to stand beside her, as I was, and it was in that moment, I realized how much different she looked to when she'd arrived. She looked older, more mature, in the way of humans. She looked…aged. How long had it been, that she'd been here fighting for us?

"Lizabeth—"

"Lord Elrond has called a council," she interrupted, looking at Legolas. "I'm going, and you are going with me. Someone needs to tell Gandalf about Smeagol's escape, I have other things to do."

I withheld a sigh and dare I feel guilt at the hope that she would die a glorious death in this war? Dare I hate myself at the wish that she would leave this world young, rather than old; rather than burn the hearts of all those I held dear, to watch her fall apart before our eyes?

"I am needed here!" He exclaimed. "I—" I gasped as Chloe's faë suddenly flared with fear and anger and pain, just as Legolas fell to his knees, clutching a hand over his heart.

Sharing looks of fear with my children, we fled my ruined office, for the Healing Halls. Chaos met us there. A pack of three orcs was roaring and howling with wicked laughter as they upended the peace of the Halls. Healers screamed and scrambled out of the way of their dark swords, though some were brave enough to take attention away from the wounded, by jumping into their line of side and dodging around to avoid the lethal weapons the orcs carried.

Melda had Chloe pushed behind her, both were trapped in a corner behind the fallen form of Antiel. My faë screamed at her stillness and my vision went red. Pulling my sword from its sheath, I leapt into the chaos. In movements born of thousands of years of fighting, I ended all three, faster than I bothered to think.

I fell before Antiel, disregarding my sword. Her head was bleeding profusely, her alabaster skin was much too pale. With a gentle hand, I pressed a nearby rag to the wound.

"Antiel?" I called softly, my heart burning at her slow breath. At least she was still breathing. "Antiel, you were angry for my leaving you. Do not return the pain. I beg, do not return the pain."

I pressed my forehead to hers, carefully pushing my faë into her, searching for her own. "Antiel, meleth-nin. Please return to me." I gasped in delight as I found it, curled in pain deep within her consciousness.

"Antiel, tolo sí! An ngell nîn!"

 _Thranduil…_ Her faë fluttered. Inside her I found a deep love, a deep unending love…for me! I drew back slightly, fear taking hold. I loved her, of that I had no doubt, but the though of her returning my feelings was a terrifying one. Should I ever use this knowledge to my…our! benefit…I could hardly think about it! She did not deserve me, she did not deserve how broken and cold I was!

 _Thranduil!_ My heart clenched as her call filled my mind.

"I am here, Antiel."

 _Thranduil, I am tired._

"Nay!" I gasped. "Do not sleep, Antiel!"

Her laugh, light and soft filled my mind. _Oh, fear not, aran-nin. It is only a short time._

"No, Antiel," I whispered. "Not even a short time. I will not lose you."

I jerked in surprise, my eyes flashing open when her hand touched my cheek. Her deep forest eyes were bright and kind. "Just a short time, aran-nin. I promise, I will wake."

I frowned. "Antiel…"

"I will return," she murmured one last time, before her eyes closed. Her faë continued to mingle with mine, but I felt her fall into a deep, deep sleep.

Frowning deeply, I lifted her, regarding the chaos and fear around me. "Get it cleaned up." I stated. "Cundmaethor, take Antiel, Melda, and Chloe to the Royal Wing. Stay there and guard them with Narylfiel. Maehtaranel, gather the council and meet me in the Council Room. Legolas, Lizabeth, prepare to depart for Imladris.

xXxX

 _"NO!"_ Chloe's sign was hardly loud, but her expression was stormy and her faë sharp with anger. _"No go!"_

I sighed, rubbing my temples. It had been hours, nearly forty-eight and hardly anyone had slept since the planed escape of Gollum, yet now here we stood in the Court Yard, Lizabeth and Legolas ready to leave. Though Chloe was having none of Legolas' departure. Lizabeth's, she understood for whatever reason, but Legolas just _wasn't_ acceptable in her eyes.

 _"No. You no go."_ She repeated for the third or fourth time. Tears threatened in her great blue eyes, her arms wrapped around Legolas' neck as he hugged her.

"I am sorry, little Calathiel. I must go. I will return." He placed her in my arms, forcing her arms away from his neck. "I am sorry, little Light."

Chloe shrieked, reaching for him as he mounted the horse, but my arms were firm around her. Lizabeth looked back with a sad smile and nodded. "I'll keep him safe."

Chloe shook her head, shrieking, tears poured from her eyes. The two cantered out of the Court Yard and down the bridge. As they turned into the Wood, Chloe screamed. "Muindor! Daro! An ngell nîn! Daro!"

My faë jolted as both Legolas and Lizabeth halted their horses, Chloe's faë called Legolas' with all she had, and my twins watched with pain coursing through them. Looking back over his shoulder, tears in his bright icy eyes, "No i Melain na le! Gi melin, muinthel!"

Without another glance backward, he spurred on and vanished, Lizabeth reluctantly following behind. Chloe crumbled in my hold, sobbing into my neck. "No i Melain na le," she whisper-sobbed. "Gi melin, muindor, muinthel."


	26. Chapter 26 Words of Prophecy

**AN: I AM SOOOOOO! SORRY! I know it's been a lifetime since I've updated, I didn't mean to wait so long, but not long after my laptop broke, I lost my flashdrive, the one I store all my stories on. Just writing this chapter without it left my brain feeling like a short-circuited toaster in a bathtub (if you're wondering where that came from watch the Addams Family Values). Anyway, I pulled this up from scratch, but I hope it will do. Please review.**

 **Oh, and obviously the sections where Thranduil is reading out of The Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. Yes, I copied it word for word right out of my book, but that's sort of the point.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

The departure of Legolas and Lizabeth, added to Antiel's continued sleep brought upon a dark sort of melancholy to my halls. The darkness of Dol Guldor grew ever stronger, ever closer to my halls. The fight was harder than it had ever been, but never, for all the disconnections with my children, had we ever been without one of them, in the Wood's need. Legolas was sorely missed and much needed. The help Lizabeth brought, however small it may have seemed at the time, was also missed.

Chloe was changed. Melda took to caring for Antiel in the Royal Wing, so she could also care for Chloe, though the child had become attached to my hip. Where I went, so did she. She clung to me, often begging me to carry her, as though she feared I would ride of as well, never to return. I did not believe Legolas would never return, I had to convince myself that he would, and _could,_ return. I needed to carry the hope Chloe did not seem to possess, simply so my fea could better hold together Chloe's.

Unfortunately, my dear twins were hardly any different. Though our bond was so new, they leaned on me as though they had trusted me all their lives. They forced themselves to hope, much as I did, but when they could not quite manage, they turned to me. I did not dislike it, but I found it was a heavy burden. Hiding my own fears that perfectly mimicked theirs, only to tell them they were not so.

xXxX

 _"Ada!"_ Chloe's hands were thrust into my face, forcing me to watch them as they performed a difficult sequence of signs.

I sighed, frowning lightly. "Slower, cugu-nin. I cannot understand when you move so quickly."

Slower, and much simpler I believe, she signed, _"Legolas, gone, come home, miss."_

I smiled sadly, laying a kiss on her soft hair. "Soon, Little Dove. He will return home soon. We must be strong. And Ada must work, so you cannot constantly stop me to ask questions."

She frowned and something in our bond tugged, but she nodded, but signed, _"Help. Lizabeth help. I help."_

"There is little you can do, Cugu-nin, aside from keep me company as I work and warm my fea with your sweet light." To my surprise, she shook her head and slipped off my lap. Taking one of my much larger hands in her smaller, paler hand, she pulled slightly indicating she wanted me to follow her.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I rose. I had been working since dawn. It being nearly noon meant it was a good time to stop for dinner and check in on Melda and Antiel. Caving to Chloe's wants was hardly anything to feel guilty for.

We left my office, Hérion and Veryan following silently behind. She led me to her chambers, though she hardly spent any time in there as she spent days with whomever she had attached herself to, usually me, and slept with me, hating the large, cold bed she had. She slipped into the room, previously a guest room but easily redecorated for her use, leaving the door wide. She sifted through a chest of drawers, then the cedar-chest at the end of her bed. She wandered into the bathroom, then back to the cidar-chest. She paused, glancing at me with a slightly irritated frown, before snapping her fingers and with a bright smile scrambled over the chest and up to the splay of pillows resting at the top of the large bed.

Shoving her hand deep within the folds of the sheets and pillows, she sifted around until she pulled out a large thick book that I had never seen before. She settled herself on the bed, holding it out for me. Smiling indulgently, confused as to how this book she wanted me to read to her had anything to do with her helping and Lizabeth.

Taking it, I examined the outside. It was rather thick and the cover was hard. The pages somehow shone golden, though it was obvious the pages were made of paper. How the golden sheen was achieved without painting the pages together I had not a clue. The cover was black, with two gold circles one within the other. In the middle of the circles was an eye, fiery and red. Fiery symbols, matching the eye, wrapped the near circumference of the outer ring, save the top where the image of a diamond ring sat, the gem pointed down to the eye. Outside the red symbols were two more diamond rings, both gems pointed toward the eye, one on the lower right, the other on the lower left. Examining the words that was delicately scrawled across the thick spine cause my blood to run chill.

"The Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien." I had not a clue what the last bit meant, but I easily understood and feared what this book held, simply from the first portion of the title.

Chloe stole my attention once more by bouncing off the bed and into my arms, her eyes bright and happy. She took the book. Opening it, she bypassed a series of maps and what appeared to be the prologue, to the first page of the first chapter and pointed. With great trepidation, I began to read and was rather surprised.

"Chapter 1, A Long-Expected Party...When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton."

I glanced up at Chloe, who giggled at whatever unimpressed expression that may have been on my face. She reached out and carefully flipped all the way to the back of the large book.

"Appendix A, Annals of The Kings and Rulers..." I stopped when Chloe frowned and shook her head, flipping the pages again.

"Appendix B, The Tale of Years..." I paused again, watching as Chloe's eyes glazed slightly in thought, before she nodded determinedly.

Putting her small finger in between the pages to hold the place, she signed, _"Hungry."_

I smiled, my heart melting with my love for her. "Would you like to have dinner with me as I read this strange book of yours?"

She nodded, beaming brightly. I silently promised to find Aran, should the world survive this coming darkness, and thank him for the priceless gift. I could hardly believe a few spare months ago I had simply happened upon her and Aran, that Aran had felt the need to reprimand me for my harshness toward her. How much I had grown and how much had changed in that little time was awing. It was so rare for so much to happen so quickly when elves were involved. Such fast ages of the world were long passed.

I put it from my mind as I settled myself in my chair, Chloe in hers beside me, in the private dining room in the Royal Wing. Food was brought without my needing to order it and Chloe returned the book to my possession and allowed me to read.


End file.
